


The Way You Taste

by clockscountingbackwards



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockscountingbackwards/pseuds/clockscountingbackwards
Summary: Leia has just died and Rey does her best to comfort Kylo Ren. But the First Order has imminent plans to destroy the Rebellion forever. Kylo cannot let Rey get hurt and so they set in motion a plan that will hopefully save them all. Post TLJ. Reylo but Rey takes comfort in more than just Kylo.





	1. Chapter 1

She was gone. Our princess, our general, she was gone. She was the last of the old rebellion.

            Rey sat on a bench in the Falcon. She held the two beacons in her hands. They could no longer lead her back to Leia. The general was in a place she could not follow. They all were. All of the people she looked to as leaders as…parents were gone. Even Chewie had left, had disappeared after Leia’s funeral. Rey clenched her fist tight, the beacons digging into her hand. Leia had told her that even in death she would be with her. _But how can she be there_ Rey thought _if I feel this empty? If I feel this lost?_

XxXxX

            Leia was simply tired in the days leading up to her death. She didn’t ache. She wasn’t sick. She was simply tired. She knew she didn’t have long to live. She walked out of the rebel compound and into the morning sun. She could see Rey practicing with her lightsaber. The poor girl was dripping with sweat. She watched the skill that Rey had with the weapon. She always found lightsabers to be elegant. As Rey finished her last imaginary bout Leia slowly walked up to her and sat on a large rock. Rey smiled as she saw her.

            “You remind me of Luke,” Leia said. “He was always working at becoming a better Jedi. He believed discipline was one of the keys of being the best Jedi he could be.”

Rey nodded. She had heard this from him while she had been on the island. “He would always leave it at that when he talked to me, when he spoke of being a Jedi. He never told me what else was key to being the best one could be.”

“The most important key, he told me once, was hope. He told me he would crumble if he ever lost hope. He told me that if he ever lost his hope that would be the day he would no longer be a Jedi. He lost his hope that night, when he went to go visit my son.”

“You know?”

“Yes, I know. In that moment he wasn’t a Jedi. He was only a scared old man who didn’t want to revisit his past. He didn’t want to see his father in the nephew he was training. He always carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He always felt like he was the one thing between peace for the galaxy and it falling into darkness.”

“Do you still have hope? After all this time?”

“Yes, I have to. I don’t have any room for doubt and neither do you. Luke made mistakes and you will too. Just don’t make the same ones he did.” Rey nodded. “Now help this old woman up. You need to eat and so does she.” Rey rushed to grab hold of Leia as she struggled to stand.

XxXxX

            Kylo, thankfully, felt his mother’s death when he was alone. He didn’t want to show weakness in front his subordinates again. He felt as if he had been hit with a blaster, when it happened, and he fell back onto his bed. His entire body ached. He could barely move. He was paralyzed with grief. His mother was the one person in the universe he could never harm. She used to sing to him and hold him to calm him down. He could almost hear her voice singing that old familiar song.

XxXxX

            “On the loose to climb a mountain, on the loose where I am free. On the loose to live my life the way I think my life should be.” Leia sang as she rubbed her young son’s back. He had been playing with another child when he was pushed down. The older kid laughed at him when he started to cry from the pain. It wasn’t the first time this older kid had done this and it wouldn’t be the last for many months until the kid moved away.

            “I don’t like him Mama. He’s mean to me,” Ben pouted.

            “I know, honey. He doesn’t deserve your anger or your thoughts. You are a strong little boy. All he wants in a reaction out of you. Keep your head up.” She placed a hand under his chin and lifted it so he could meet her eyes. “And ignore him. It’s all you can do.” Ben buried his head into his mother’s chest. She was safe and warm. He calmed as she continued to rub his back.

XxXxX

            Several hours later Kylo had yet to move. He was wallowing in his grief on his bed when he felt Rey pop into his mind. He sat up to face her and could see she was holding her hands tight as she sat on a bench. Her face was full of tears.

            “What?” He asked. He hadn’t wanted to be disturbed.

            “She was your mother.” Kylo nodded. “How—how are you?” She asked.

            Kylo clenched his jaw and shook his head. He couldn’t take her asking about his pain. Anyone else he would have shouted back at them that he was fine but not her. She could see right through him. He resented it.

She held out her hand for him. Her eyes pleading that he take it. Her pain written on her face. She needed him to take it. In all that she was here to help him, she needed him to help her. In this moment, Kylo thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He reached out his hand and grabbed hers. Chills ran up his arm and over the rest of his body. All he wanted right now was her. He pulled her into his lap. He knew she wasn’t really there, but he didn’t care. He wanted someone, wanted her close. He wrapped his arms around her as she sat sideways on his lap. A hesitant hand went up to his hair. He leaned into her touch as her fingers played with his dark hair. There was a small smile on her face Kylo noticed. He felt the corners of his mouth tugging upward as he watched her face and the contentment that playing with his hair brought her. She looked down at him, her smile faltering as she noticed him watching her. His bare fingers brushed her temple and then his hand cupped her face. His eyes flickered down to her lips. A thought of pulling her close to kiss her had just passed when she jumped off his lap.

“I have to go.” Turning away, she left. His hand was still up where he had cupped her face. He felt even more empty that he had been before. He clenched his hands and got up. He put on his gloves. He would go bully Hux. That always made him feel better. He needed his anger now more than ever.

XxXxX

            “Rey?” Finn’s voice called.

            “In here!” Rey returned. Her heart was racing. Had she really thought about kissing Ben? Had she really played with his hair? A moment later Finn’s face appeared.

            “Hey, everyone is worried about you.” Which meant him and Poe.

            “I’m,” she almost lied and said okay, “I’ve been here. I needed a moment alone.” She opened her hand and showed him the beacons that she had been holding. He placed his hand on her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

            “We’re here for you,” he said into her shoulder.

            “I know. Go tell Poe I’m okay. I know he is what you meant when you said everyone,” she said as he released her. He nodded and turned to go. “Come back, after,” she said before he could fully leave. He nodded again and left.

            She sat back down on her bench. She set the beacons aside and rubbed her face with her hands. She was tired. Ever since Ben and her fought she hadn’t been sleeping well. He had thankfully kept their connection closed as well but every time she closed her eyes she saw him. She saw him standing there as she closed the Falcon’s door on him. His anger and loss reflected in his eyes. In that moment she had truly believed he was lost to her but now after what just happened in his room she wasn’t sure. She could feel that his mother’s death broke him more than he already was. All she wanted to do was help but she was in no place to offer it and be able to give it to him if he took her up on it.

            She heard Finn walk back into the Falcon. He grabbed the beacons and sat down next to her. With his other hand he grabbed hers. They sat there like that in silence for a while. She looked at him. She smiled and placed a lingering kiss on his check. He turned his head toward her, redness tinting his dark skin tone.

            “I—” he swallowed. His mouth was suddenly dry.

            Rey pulled him close and kissed him on the lips gently. “Yes?” she asked.

            “Yes.” He pulled her in for another kiss. They barely parted lips before kissing again. Rey moved to straddle him. His hands running down he back to cup her ass. This time when they kissed they didn’t pull apart. Her tongue worked its way into his mouth. Their tongues played as Rey worked her way under Finn’s top. She ran her hands up and rested them on his broad chest.

            Rey broke their kiss. “This needs to be off.” She tugged on his shirt. He fumbled trying to quickly remove it. Rey smiled and helped him remove the article of clothing.

            He kissed her again before saying, “Same with you”. Like everything else she did, Finn thought, she pulled off her top gracefully. Finn admired her as he ran his hand up from her hips. He rubbed his hands around her breasts before cupping them gently. “May I?” He asked wanting to caress her breasts with his lips. She nodded. Finn placed a kiss in between her breasts before encircling a nipple with his mouth and sucking gently. He watched her as he closed her eyes and moaned. As he switched nipples her hands went to his head and his short hair. Her fingers felt like they were missing something, like there needed to be more there. The rest of her didn’t care. Her mind knew it was just an after effect of seeing Ben.

            Rey pushed Finn back and brought her head down to kiss his neck. She worked her way down his neck and nibbled along his collar bone. It was Finn’s turn to moan. Her hands found their way downward to rub Finn’s erection. Her mouth worked back up to his neck and then along his jawline stopping at his ear. “Can I taste?”

            “Please,” he begged. She placed her legs back on the floor and dropped down in front of Finn. “Fuck,” he swore, “Poe how long have you been there.” At that Rey turned to find Poe leaning against a wall and biting his lower lip.

            “Please don’t stop on my account. I was enjoying the view.” Poe smiled. “Oh, and since you two started.” Rey looked up at Finn questioningly. “Please continue. It will be like I am not even here.”

Rey shrugged and unbuckled Finn’s belt. As she pulled down his pants, Finn turned from Poe to watch her. She took his erection in her hands and place her mouth on the tip. Finn no longer cared that he was being watched he was lost with the feel of her mouth taking as much of him as she could. When she did a trick with her tongue his hands went straight to her hair. He wanted to push her head down and keep her on his dick but a warning look from her stopped him. Instead he just grabbed her hair and held on for the ride. And fuck was it a wild ride. Finn didn’t know if she had ample opportunity to suck many cocks on Jakku but she definitely knew what she was doing. Finn came into her mouth.

“Don’t swallow and kiss me,” Poe said. He was right next to her. His eyes wide with desire. Rey didn’t question and turned so she could kiss him. He pried her mouth open with his tongue. He wanted to taste Finn. He let Finn’s ejaculate run into his mouth and swallowed. “Carry on,” he moved back to his post leaning against the wall. He was licking his lips.

Finn pulled Rey up and pushed down onto the bench. He pulled down her pants and settled his head between her legs. He thanked the force that Rose taught him how to eat out. He started out softly, only gently playing with her. When her breathing started getting heavier he moved his mouth over her clit and sucked gently. His thumbs rubbing circles on the inside of her thighs. “Fuck” she moaned. He worked through his tricks that Rose had helped him pick up. He sometimes sucked, sometimes nibbled. And Rey got evermore insensible with pleasure. Finn knew she was close when she moaned, “Finn, please.” He did one final thing that he knew would make her climax and she cried out in pleasure. Finn kept it up until her orgasm rode itself out.

XxXxX

            “Where have you been? We’ve been waiting for you for hours.” Hux spat out.

            “That is none of you’re concern General,” Kylo replied. “I had other matters to attend to. Matters that you need to know nothing about.” Kylo stared Hux down. Hux looked away. “Now why have you been waiting on me so impatiently?”

            “We’ve found the rebels. This time we have a plan that will that will not allow for escape.” Kylo could tell Hux was excited. He had a manic look about him.

            “What plan is this?”

XxXxX

            Rey felt Ben pop into her mind as she lay in her bunk late at night.

            “I didn’t realize you made house calls.” She said without looking at him.

            “They’ve, we’ve found you and are preparing a plan that will allow for no escape.” He said it as if it hurt him to warn her.

            “Why are you warning me?” She sat up and turned to face him.

            “I—I can’t,” he stopped to chew on his words. He clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and sighed. “I can’t lose anyone else.” He opened his eyes and looked into hers. “I can’t lose you too.”

            “I must warn the others. We have to leave the base.” Rey went to leave.

            “Wait,” she stopped. “They’re tracking you. You can’t all leave the base without them knowing and following you.”

            “Then what are we to do?” Kylo held out his hand for her. She took it and he pulled her close. He kissed her forehead.

            “I have a plan,” he told her. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on hers. He laced his fingers through hers and told her all she needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey stood in the command center. She was addressing Leia’s replacement. “I have an opportunity to change the tide of this war. For risk of failure and sensitivity issues I cannot tell you what it is unfortunately. I don’t want to bring a world of pain on you all if I fall. I also do not want to risk the mission by exposing its sensitive material. All you need to know is that I must leave. If I succeed I will return in due time. If I fail I likely won’t be able to return. I go alone. I won’t risk anyone else.”

            “What do you plan on going in?”

            “The Falcon. Our allies have given us other new and nicer ships and if she is lost you will not be crippled by it.” Leia’s replacement nodded.

            “I wish you would take someone with you.” She said.

            “Don’t worry she won’t be going alone.” Poe leaned on the doorframe.

            “Commander, you have important duties here.”

            Rey opened her mouth to protest as well.

            “If Rey didn’t feel like this mission was important she wouldn’t be leaving. That is enough for me to want to make sure it succeeds.” He shrugged. “And I haven’t done anything fun in a while.” He smiled that stupidly charming smile of his.

            “Fine, make sure you don’t die commander.” Leia’s replacement turned back to Rey. “Good luck and may the force be with you.” Rey bowed her head slightly and left.

            She walked back to the Falcon knowing Poe was following her. When she got to it she saw Finn standing at the entrance.

            “No,” she said as she pasted him and stalked onto the Falcon.

            “Why not?” Finn asked from behind her.

            “I already have asshat over there,” she pointed at Poe, “coming along. I don’t need you risking your life as well.”

            “Well you aren’t leaving without me.”

            She glared at him, “Fine. Let’s get ready to all die then.”

XxXxX

            “I need my ship,” Kylo commanded.

            “Where are you going?” Hux demanded.

            Kylo raised his hand cutting off Hux’s air flow. “I do not answer to you.” He released Hux. “Now get me my ship.”

            “Yes sir.” Hux rubbed his throat, sneered, and walked off. Kylo smiled. That had felt good. He flexed his hand and grabbed his bag. He wasn’t expecting to come back.

            As he walked down the hallway he felt Rey pop into his mind. “You really enjoyed that didn’t you?”

            “Enjoyed what?” He looked sideways at her.

            “Bullying Hux, making him angry and feel bad.”

            “It does make me feel better. He is a caustic, self-satisfied, arrogant person. Taking him down is my pleasure.” He had a smirk playing on his face. Rey grabbed his hand. She liked that smirk.

            “I’ll have company with me when we meet. They insisted and I couldn’t give them any reason why they shouldn’t without telling them what I was doing.” He squeezed her hand.

            “This will complicate things a bit.” His smile was gone. He had wanted her all to himself.

            “I will deal with them. I should be able to meet you alone,” she said. “I want this to go smoothly just as much as you do.” She paused. “I have to go now. I’ll see you soon.” She kissed him on the cheek before disappearing.

            He always craved her the most right after she left. His hands itched to touch her again. He wanted to feel her real skin against him not what the force ghost presented him with. He knew he would see her soon in person. Then he could feel her. Then he could kiss her. _Fuck_ , he thought. The simple thought of kissing her made an arousal press against his pants. He didn’t like how easily she undid him. Thankfully he was at his ship. He could deal with his unease in peace.

            “As Supreme Leader the people under you should know where you are going as to make sure to keep you safe.” Hux growled out.

            “Where I go is none of your concern.” Kylo boarded his ship and shut the door in Hux’s face. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down in his pilot’s chair. He didn’t waste any time, he started up his ship and headed out. Once he was clear of the lead ship he punched in the coordinates for light speed. The autopilot would take care of the rest. He needed to take care of the boner that was making him very uncomfortable. He stripped naked. He was standing there, contemplating how he wanted to relieve himself of this annoying arousal when Rey popped in.

            “Oh,” escaped her lips as she looked his naked body up and down. This just made him more aroused. It had almost become painful. She looked him in the eyes. “Can I watch?” He nodded; he wanted nothing better.

            He first sat down. He knew the moment he started touching himself he wouldn’t be able to stand. His eyes stayed fixed on her and her curiosity. She was fascinated and aroused. As he started, she only stared at the motions his hand was making. As little noises and moans started escaping Kylo’s mouth her eyes would flicker up after each one. When he moaned her name, her eyes stayed fixed on him. It was enough to send him over the edge.

            “If I was there, I would lick you clean.” She said and it was almost enough to make him hard again. It definitely made his breath hitch. He needed to be with her in person. It was more than just desire at this point. It was an obsession.

XxXxX

            Her face was still red as she walked up to Poe who was sitting in the pilot’s chair.

            “Are you okay?” he asked as he glanced at her and noticed the redness of her face.

            “Yeah I’m fine.” She brushed him off. “How long until we get there?” She was impatient to see Ben.

            “Three more hours. Are you going to tell me what we are doing there?” He turned to fully face her.

            “When we get there, you and Finn will stay on the ship while I retrieve what should be an asset to the rebellion,” she stated.

            He stood up and moved to where he was an inch from her face. “And what if I don’t like that plan? I am your commanding officer after all.”

            “This is my mission and so we go with my plan.” Her heart was beating fast. She hadn’t ever been this close to Poe before. He was a damn fine man and he knew it. “You are only here because our leader allowed you to be. I don’t need you here.” Fuck she wanted to kiss him right now. She saw his eye flicker down and she could tell the thought has crossed his mind as well. She turned away from him. “Do we have a problem Commander?”

            “Since when do you call me commander?” He stepped back.

            “Since you decided to pull rank on me.” She placed her hands on her hips glad to be rid of his closeness.

            He sighed. “I know and I’m sorry. I could just be better prepared if I knew what was going on. I would rather be safe than sorry.” He crossed his arms. “We’ve lost enough people.”

            “And that is why I am only willing to risk myself.” Poe clenched his jaw and nodded.

            “If you want I can let you know ten minutes before we arrive, so you can get whatever you need ready and head out as soon as we land.” He turned and sat back down.

            “Thank you, Poe.” She placed a hand on his shoulder before turning and leaving.

XxXxX

            “We’re ten minutes out Rey!” Poe shouted.

            Rey was already ready. She had her staff, blaster, and a pair of handcuffs. She didn’t think she would need anything else. She also didn’t want to lose anything else in case Ben couldn’t be trusted and captured her. She took a deep breathe. This could end either very well or very badly.

XxXxX

            Kylo grabbed his bag. It would take time for him to walk to where he was going. He wanted his ship to be far away from any people. If everything went right, he had a remote detonator that would allow him to self-destruct his ship. He didn’t want it falling into the wrong hands. It would also sell their story more if he didn’t have a ship to go back to. He locked his ship up tight and headed to town.

XxXxX

            Rey saw him from a few buildings away. He looked almost unrecognizable in something that wasn’t black. He was wearing something that was more in tune with the locals as to blend in. With his dark hair surrounded by blondes it didn’t work very well. He was also half a foot taller than most around him. He was stunning. She could tell the moment he noticed her. His face split into the biggest smile she had ever seen him with. He rushed to meet her. He was finally there with her in person. They embraced and shifted sideways into a small alleyway. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. She was so dazed by his enthusiasm it took her a moment to respond and start kissing him back. She noticed he wasn’t wearing any gloves as his hands started roaming over her skin where it was bare. Her skin felt like heaven underneath his fingers. He could do this all day. She reluctantly broke the kiss.

            “We should get back to my ship before they worry and come looking for me. It would be hard to explain why I’m kissing you.”

            Kylo was panting from lack of air and arousal and all he could do was nod. She was right.

            “When we’re close, I will have to put you in handcuffs to sell it. Once we are on the ship, I’ll make sure we get some time alone.” She grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “So, we can continue this.” She kissed him softly and slowly.

            As they exited the alleyway they saw a ship, a First Order ship, popped into orbit above the planet.

            “Fuck,” Kylo swore, “they must have followed me.” He reached into his bag and took out a small device. “Take this. When you get back to your ship turn it on. It will prevent them from following you.”

            “But-”

            “The only way you get out of here alive is if I go back to my ship and stall them enough to let you get to light speed. If I don’t contact you in twenty-four hours, something has happened and you should give me up for dead. When I do contact you, I will tell you where to meet next and when.” He kissed her once again. “Stay safe.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rey rushed back onto her ship. “We have to go now!” She shouted. “Poe get us out of here.” She flipped on the device Ben gave her. She hoped it was what he said it was. If it wasn’t she would have condemned them to death. She looked up to find Poe leaning in a door frame. “Why aren’t you leaving?”

            “Are you going to tell us why we came here?” Poe gestured to Finn who was sitting down close to him.

            “To hopefully retrieve and asset for the rebellion but it failed and we have to go now,” She urged. “There is a First Order ship in orbit and we need to leave.” Poe flipped a few switches on the panel next to him and Rey felt the ship come to life. She relaxed a fraction.

            “We already have coordinates set for a clean escape. We’ll jump to light speed once we clear the planet.” He paused and if he was thinking something over. “So, you aren’t going to tell us that you came here to meet up with Kylo Ren?” Rey went still.

            “How did you know that?”

            “I had no intention of letting you, the rebellion’s resident Jedi, to go off by herself so I followed you. And what did I see? but you and that hot-tempered asshole making out in an alleyway.” His nostrils were flared in anger. Rey looked at Finn. He was pale and looked sick. “We thought you had an important mission. But now you dragged us on a booty call.”

            “I did not drag you here for a booty call.” With each word she stepped forwards to Poe. “Ben-”

            “Ben now is it?” Poe sneered.

            “Ben was going to give us leverage in this war by becoming a prisoner of war.” She was a foot from him.

            “Where is he then? Why don’t you have him with you?” Poe was nearly shouting.

            Rey removed the distance between them. She did shout. “He left so we could get out of here safely.”

            “And why the hell would that scumbag want us to get out of here alive? He wants us all dead.” His volume matched hers.

            “He doesn’t want me dead.”

            “And what does he want with you? Maybe to make small forcelings so that he can have a heir to his dark throne?”

            “No! How could you even think that?” She pushed his chest slightly.

            “Well let’s see, when I saw you two his hands were all over you. It looked like more than just a prisoner of war transfer.”

            “What does it matter to you who touches me? I owe you nothing.”

            He grabbed the front of her shirt. “It only matters to me if one person touches you.” He growled. He was an inch from her face.

            “And who is that?” Her voice cracked. She had the desire to kiss him again. She could see that he had it too. Instead of answering her, he pulled her into a kiss.

            He broke the kiss. “We’ll take more about your clandestine meeting with a dark leader later. Right now, I have other plans.” He grabbed her face and kissed her again.

XxXxX

            Kylo stalked off his ship. Hux was waiting for him. “You fool!” Kylo shouted. “You just disrupted a mission that would have guaranteed our success in the war.” He forced pushed Hux into a wall before choking him and lifting him up in the air. Once Hux started turning blue, Kylo threw him down on the floor. He had been this close to being able to be intimate with Rey. He hated Hux for disturbing him. “You are lucky I don’t kill you.” He stopped Hux from getting up to prove the point. “The next time you screw up will be the last time. You won’t have a life to screw up with anymore.” Kylo slammed him back into the floor for good measure. He turned to Hux’s second in command. “Get this ship out of here.”

            “But sir, the Millennium Falcon just came on our radar.”

            Kylo raised his hand in preparation to suffocate this man if necessary. “Get. This. Ship. Out. Of. Here. Now.”

            The man glanced at Kylo’s hand then nodded. “Yes sir, right away.”

            “Good.”

XxXxX

            Rey was stunned at first by the level of ferocity Poe was kissing her with. She didn’t realize he had this much passion for her. She pushed him back up against the door frame he had been leaning in.  He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. He carried her to his bed. He wanted to do this slowly. He teasingly removed her clothes as he heard Finn settle down in a chair in the room. He still hadn’t said a word. Finn knew the moment their passion ran out Kylo Ren would be brought back up and he needed to be there for that. Plus, it couldn’t hurt to watch.

            Poe took a moment to look at Rey once she was completely naked. He had wanted to do this since the moment he saw her. He kissed her palm and worked his way up her inner arm. He kissed along her collar bone and up to her neck. He bit and sucked her neck. He wanted to leave a mark. A small noise came from Rey.

            “Everything good?” he asked, stopping in his task.

            “Yes, please continue,” she breathed. He nodded then went back to work on her neck.

            When he was done there; he nibbled on her ear a little bit before letting his hands wander. He brushed his fingers along her side. A small laughed escaped her lips. He rubbed her hips and slid his hands down to her thighs. Her legs instantly parted as he went to rub her inner thighs. He brushed his fingers over her clit before moving his hands to her chest. He massaged her breasts and run his thumbs softly over her nipples. Her breath caught in her throat.

            “Please,” she begged.

            He placed his mouth on a nipple. He sucked gently and a moan escaped from her lips. In this moment she felt Ben pop into her mind.

            “Fuck,” she said in response to him and Poe nibbling on her nipple. Thankfully she knew they couldn’t see him.

            “What is going on here?” he asked. Or hear him. When he first popped into her mind, she could feel that he was anxious. His emotions turned into humor and desire the longer he watched Poe suck and bite Rey. He had moved from her nipples to her side leaving a trail of marks. “Did I come at a bad time?” A small smile was playing on his lips. He was ignoring that part of his mind that was raging with jealousy. He wanted her all to himself. He was also envious of this man and that he got to give pleasure to Rey. Kylo didn’t want to ruin Rey’s pleasure and he rather enjoyed the view so he did his best to keep those emotions to himself. He knew Rey could still feel them.

Poe worked his mouth downward. He was done with slow. He wanted to taste Rey and he wanted to hear her call out his name. As he settled his face between her legs, Kylo reached out his hands to caress Rey. He wasn't going to miss this fun and he wanted to touch her even though he couldn't fully feel her. He focused on her breasts.

“Do you like this?” he asked, “do you like two men touching you at once.”

Poe knew was he was doing and Rey’s only response to Kylo was to moan and arch her back. Kylo looked at Poe. “Does he do a good job.” He tweaked a nipple causing Rey to gasp.

“Fuck yes,” she breathed out. Kylo couldn’t tell if that was his actual answer or if it was the pleasure talking.

For whatever reason a moment later Poe paused.

“Please, Poe,” she begged, “don’t stop.” He smiled. He liked the way his name sounded on her lips, and her voice filled with desire. Kylo had wanted to see her squirm a little with the lack of attention and so he also stop. She looked him in his eyes. “Please,” she begged to him. She had wanted to say his name but with him only being partially there she couldn’t. He tried to contain a smirk as he went back to touching her. This time he was kissing her neck. He noticed a mark on her neck that wasn’t made by him. He sneered internally. He wanted to make it is. He couldn’t though in his current state. His obsession with seeing her, touching her in person burned horribly at that moment.

A moment later Rey was moaning out an orgasm. It was one of the best she has ever had. Poe smiled at her and ran his tongue over his lips. He wanted more but he waited. He knew Rey would need a moment before being ready for anything else.

When her breathing calmed he whispered into her ear, “Can I fuck you?”

Kylo was close enough to hear. If she said yes he didn’t want to see it, rather he couldn’t. He kissed Rey on the cheek before leaving. She immediately wanted him back. His absence was almost deafening. She wanted to call out for him. Instead she gave Poe the go ahead. He kissed her neck distracting her from Ben’s absence. She watched as Poe stripped down. He was a gorgeous man. She wanted him alright and her thoughts turned from Ben to him.

Poe helped her off the bed before bending her over the small table he had in his room. The table was metal and its cold surface made Rey’s nipples erect. The sensation helped make her ready for more. Poe placed a hand on her hip and he maneuvered his erection into her. He slowly worked his way in. He moved his hips back and forth and every time he thrust inward her would go a little bit deeper into her until finally his long shaft felt only her walls around it.

Rey didn’t need much more, she was already quivering. She was still sensitive from her last orgasm. She became lost in her desire once Poe started thrusting. She started counting after her second orgasm. They seemed to build on each other. The more she has the easier it was to have another. She was at seven when Poe finally climaxed himself. He exited her and pulled her back on the bed so he could hold her.

XxXxX

            Kylo sat on his bed dejectedly. He wanted her too much and she was the one thing he didn’t seem to have. He hoped the next time they met he would actually be able to be with her. He sighed. Thinking like this was getting him nowhere. He needed to fix his ship so they couldn’t track him this time around. He got up from his bed. He needed to figure out another location for them to meet. Another city far from the First Order would be perfect but it would take time. Day’s at least. He would have to be patient. He wasn’t very good at that. He growled and startled a passing storm trooper. When he got to his ship he locked himself in and let out a scream that thankfully could only be heard by him. He wanted to murder Hux for denying him the opportunity to be with Rey.

            He shook his head to try and free himself of these thoughts. He had to focus if he was going to minimize the time between now and seeing her again. He knew that they would have multiple ways of tracking him. He needed to account for all. He couldn’t afford for this to fail a second time. It would break him. He had lost too much already. He couldn’t lose her as well. He didn’t know what she was to him but she was the only thing he had left. Even though Luke had betrayed him long before he died he still felt his loss. His father, his uncle, and his mother all dead. There was a small part of him that knew if he lost her too, there would be no return for Ben Solo. That part of his fought as hard as it could and played on Kylo’s attraction to her.

            He was so tired by the time he was done refitting his ship that he fell asleep in his pilot’s chair. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ben was going to have a horrible crick in his next, Rey thought. His head was at an odd angle as he slept in his pilot’s chair. She sat down in the co-pilot’s chair. She was still unsettled. Poe and Finn were so angry at her. They felt as if she betrayed the rebellion by wanting to be with Ben. That it was a dishonor to Leia’s memory. She bristled with anger. Leia would have been fine with it as long as she wasn’t destroying the rebellion. Rey liked to think she would have liked that her son had Rey in his life. That maybe he actually had hope. Kylo woke up to the odd combination of emotions Rey was feeling. She was brooding and didn’t notice he was awake right away.

            “What happened?” he asked once she realize he was up.

            “They know and they don’t like it.” Rey was clenching and unclenching her fists.

            “Tell me.”

XxXxX

            Poe and Rey were lost in after sex bliss when Finn spoke up. “You need to tell us what is going on.”

            “There’s still hope for him.” Rey sat up and started looking for her clothes. If they were going to have this conversation she needed some façade of protection.

            “One I don’t think that’s true, two even if it is that is true it doesn’t mean you have to be making out with the dude,” Poe said as he sat up.

            “We have a connection.” Rey rolled her eyes. She didn’t want to have to explain about how they were linked through the force. She stood up and pulled on her pants.

            “A connection? Are we back to being rebellious teenagers?” Poe asked.

            “We are in a rebellion,” Rey pointed out as she put on her shoes.

            “You know what he meant.” Finn piped up. “What is going on?”

            “I’m just trying to bring him back to the light side. You both know what happened on Snoke’s ship. He seemed to be attracted to me so I’m using that to my advantage.” She tried to brush them off and she grabbed her shirt.

            It didn’t work. “Like hell that is the reason,” Finn swore. “You lie like shit and you are not one to manipulate people. That’s evil dude’s job.”

            “Yeah Rey, give us the reason why,” Poe added.

            She angrily tugged her shirt down over her torso. “I’m attracted to him alright. What is wrong with that?  And we have a stupid connection through the force that allows me to see into his mind and also speak with him. I felt him break when his mother died. If I can help him with that then maybe I can get him back into the light.”

            “He helped destroy most of the people in the rebellion and you are betraying it and all the people who have died in its name by wanting to be with him,” Poe sneered.

            “If I bring him back to the light I could end this war. That isn’t betraying the rebellion,” Rey explained.       

            “I don’t care that you are trying to get him to switch sides. I don’t have a problem with it just the opposite because it will solve a lot of problems. I have a problem with you being with him.” Poe found his pants and put them on.

            “Why? Why it is so bad that I want to be with him?”

            “One he is a lowly scum who doesn’t deserve any sort of happiness, two you deserve better than him, and three you’re betraying Leia’s memory by being with the person who killed her husband.”

            Rey had had enough. “Fuck you Poe. Leia would have loved the fact that her son might finally be getting some peace. Even Han would forgive his son if he saw that his son had changed.” She watched Poe put his shirt on before saying, “You just don’t like it because I didn’t tell you and you are jealous because you only want me to be with either you or Finn.” Anger was rolling off her body.

            Poe tried to protest but for once he didn’t have any words.

            “I’m going to go to my room, contact Ben, and when I have the coordinates for our next meet up I will let you know.” She left. Poe sat there deflated. She was right and he hated it.

XxXxX

            “I will never go back to the light, you know that,” Kylo sighed. He didn’t want to put her through another argument but he had to make sure she knew.

            “I will always hope that you can. Your mother told me to never give up hope and I will not let her down,” Rey explained. Kylo nodded. He knew the force that his mother was and that the promises to her that were made were often kept until they no longer mattered. He would not sway Rey on this. “Do you have a place for us to meet?”

            “Yes.”

XxXxX

            Rey went straight to the cockpit. She hoped to avoid Poe and just enter where they needed to go herself. He was sitting there in the pilot’s seat when she walked in.

            “Where are we going?” he asked without looking at her.

            “Pull up a map.” He did. “We are going to that solar system and the second planet.” Poe nodded. She hated his silence. She would prefer him shouting at her to this dejected silence. “Poe-” she started.

            He shook his head. “You, you were right but I need time.”

            “He will be at that planet in two days. Time is what we have.” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure Finn would like to spend some personal time with you. We all are still grieving for Leia and I just blindsided you both. He needs his husband now more than ever.” Poe grasped her hand that was on his shoulder.

            “Thank you.”

            “Don’t.”

XxXxX

            Kylo left in the middle of the night. He didn’t want to be disturbed this time. No matter how much pleasure he got from bulling Hux, this was more important. She was more important. It was going to be a long two days. He wished he could get there sooner but light speed was only so fast. As he started up his ship he felt her pop into his mind.

            “Why were you jealous when Poe was pleasuring me?” she asked right away.

            “I wanted you to myself.” He didn’t look at her. He was still preparing for light speed and it gave him a good excuse not to make eye contact with her. He felt ashamed of his jealousy when she was around.

            “Wanted?”

            He looked at her intently. “Want,” He stared at her then looked away. “But right now it’s not possible.”

            “When we are actually together?” She rubbed her hands together.

            “I’ll want you to myself.”

            “What if I don’t want only you?” She sat down in the co-pilot’s chair.

            He wouldn’t answer that but she knew. He didn’t want her with anyone else even if she wanted others. In a way he thought Rey his. She wouldn’t allow that thought and he knew it.

            “You should get some sleep.” He glanced at her as he said it. “You’ve had a long day. You’re probably exhausted.”

            “As should you,” she replied.

            “I jump to light in a second. I will after.” He paused. “Are you guys safe?”

            “Yes, we just got out of our safety jump. We are now heading the to planet.”

            “Good.” Kylo felt light speed kick in. He was tired but it was nothing new. He had been since he killed his father. Rey saw the exhaustion on his face.

            “Come,” she held out her hand, “It’s time for bed.” He let her lead him to his bed. Rey was also in her own room. She changed into her pajamas while he watched. “Aren’t you going to get comfortable?” He smiled. He nodded and stripped down to his boxers. He looked so normal, Rey thought. They climbed into bed. “You better not snore.” He just kissed her forehead. That night they both slept deeply and soundly and better than they had in months.


	5. Chapter 5

When Rey woke, Ben was already gone. She sighed then smiled. She was more awake than she had been in a while. She got up to go find something to eat and met Finn along the way.

            “Hey,” he said. Rey could tell he was still upset from yesterday.

            “Wanna eat together?” she asked. “And maybe we can talk?” They were generally meal buds discussing their days with each other. It was taste of normal that they both needed. Finn nodded. “Let me guess all we have is protein rations.”

            “You’re the one who packed the ship,” Finn commented.

            “You know I don’t cook and also I feel as if I tried on this ship everything would explode.”

            “You also like protein rations.” Finn smiled.

            “So do you.” Finn smiled wider.

            “The only one who doesn’t is Poe,” Finn laughed. Rey smiled. “I love that man to death but I will never understand why he doesn’t like protein rations.”

            “He got spoiled with the resistance.” She winked. They sat down to eat their rations.

As silence fell Finn’s smiled faltered and fell.

“I’m sorry Finn, I should have told you and Poe what this mission was and my feelings around it.” She tore off a chunk of her rations.

“What are you guys?” Finn finally asked.

“Not really anything,” Rey explained. “I mean I know we both want each other but I don’t know if it’s just sexual attraction or if there is more there.”

“Do you want more to be there?” Finn asked.

“I don’t know. He was my enemy for the longest time. And I know he’s possessive. He popped in when Poe and I were-”

“Having sex.” Finn helped.

“Yes, and he, Ben, got rather jealous. He wants me all to himself. But I don’t want only him. He needs to know that.” She sighed and took another bite.

“Then you should tell him. I don’t know why you like him and I doubt I ever will but if you want him, you need to make sure you are communicating with him. Every relationship has rules even the weird ones.”

“Why are you being so supportive? You’ve made it clear you don’t like my choice.” Rey asked.

“I just want to make sure you are happy.”

“Thank you.” She reached across the table and grasped his hand.

“Why do you like him thought?” Finn wondered. “I am legitimately curious.”

“There is a man underneath all that darkness. A broken man. He seems to only show that man when he is around me and I like that man that I see. Ben is still there. I think more than he as in Kylo realizes. He gives me hope and that is one thing I am never allowed to lose. I made a promise to Leia.” She whispered the last part.

“I’ll hope for the best with you.” She smiled at Finn. It was the best thing he could have said.

XxXxX

            “Busy?” Rey asked the moment she popped into Ben’s head.

            “Not particularly.” Kylo was lounging in his pilot’s chair. He couldn’t seem to stick with a task. He was too impatient to see her in person again. His inability to concentrate made everything worse.

            “I don’t know what we are,” she started, “but you cannot feel like you own me. Like I am only yours. I am very much so not.” She sat down in his co-pilot’s chair.

            “You don’t have to be.” He wasn’t prepared for this conversation. And how mundane was it that he was having a conversation about _relationships_. “I can feel your emotion and passion for me. How it is more powerful than anything you’ve ever had or felt. How can you say no to that? How can you say no to the best you’ve had?”

            “I don’t want to but I will if I have to. I want you Ben. I do. But I will not give up everything else that I have for you. Just like you will not completely give up the dark for me, I will not completely give up the light for you. And part of the light for me, the part that I will never give up is me giving my love to as many people as possible. Everyone needs more love and if they want it from me I will give it them.” Kylo hadn’t seen her this intense since their meeting on Snoke’s old ship. A small smile played on his lips. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed this about her. In the wake of his mother’s death she had seemed to lose some her of her luster. But here it was at full blast and aimed at him. “Why are you smiling at me?”

            “I’m not.” He ran a hand over his face to try and rid himself of it. He never would understand how she had such an effect on him. “Continue with what you were saying.”

            “I was done.” She was confused at what was going on. Ben was normally more dark and intense then this. He seemed almost to be filled with light.

            “I really want to kiss you right now.” Kylo surprised himself. He never asked or prompted he just did.

            “I am trying to have a serious conversation with you.” Rey was trying not to smile. She liked this light filled Ben.

            “And I seriously want to kiss you.”  Did he just make a joke? Rey thought he was incapable of anything humorous.

            “I will only kiss you if you actually respond to what I previously said before we got all off track.” Kylo thought it a fair trade.

            “I will think about what you said. I don’t have any other answer for you right now. I need time.” His phrasing gave her pause. It sounded too much like Poe when he was angry with her. He always needed time after and he always said as much.

            “You’re not mad, are you?” she had to ask.

            “No, you just ask a lot and I need time to think about it.” She seemed satisfied with his answer. “Am I allowed to kiss you now?” _Damn he was singularly minded_ Rey thought.

            “Yes.” He went to her and when he kissed her it wasn’t forcefully passionate. It was simple and full of longing and surprisingly, hope.

XxXxX

            She slept that night again with Kylo. It seemed to help her sleep. She was actually getting rest. She didn’t want to think on the fact that sleeping with a dark leader gave her peace.

When she sat down with Finn for her breakfast the first this he said to her was, “You need to talk to Poe. He’s still having a hard time with everything.”

Rey didn’t finish her breakfast. She instead went to go find Poe. If what Finn said was true, and it probably was, it was better to deal with this now rather than later. They would be at the planet very early tomorrow. She needed him okay because she wasn’t entirely sure she would be. She had too much anticipation for Ben’s arrival.

She found him in the cockpit making slight adjustments to their course. It was busy work. The autopilot would easily do all the work for them.

“Poe.” She sat down next to him. He didn’t look at her. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hid our mission and the fact that I want Ben from you. I just didn’t know how to tell you. To tell you the truth I don’t think I fully accept that I want him. I’m scared and I thought hiding would make it easier for me to ignore. I bring out the light in him but he also brings out the dark in me. He is a reminder of the capacity I have for darkness. To face that everyday is scary.” Rey didn’t know what made her tell him all of this. She didn’t even realize she thought most of that until it came out of her mouth. She was afraid, afraid she would lose herself of she got to close to Ben. But being close to be was almost all she wanted.

“That was a lot.” He still didn’t look at her. But he was talking and that was an improvement.

“I didn’t realize most of it until now,” she admitted. “I know you hate Kylo with a fiery burning passion and you should. I just can’t. Despite my fear I still see hope in him. Each time I see him, he seems to be filled with more light.” Poe watched her as her face lit up when she talked about Kylo. “He will never be fully light, I know this, but he could mostly be.” Poe saw the intensity of her want for that clearly on her face. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her want something more. “I want him for whatever it is worth even his darkness.”

“Okay,” Poe said.

“Okay what?” she asked. Okay wasn’t a response she was expecting.

“I understand all of what you said. I don’t think you need anymore complication in your life. He seems to be complication enough for you. I will be here for you. I still don’t like it but for your sake I will put that aside. The moment I hear he has done anything to hurt you though is the moment we, I kill him.” He stared at her trying to impress upon her his willingness to protect her.

She nodded. “Only sounds fair.”

“You know when we go down to the planet Finn and I are coming with you, right?” Poe added, going back to his busy work.

“I know.”

XxXxX

            She had said she wanted him. It was more than he could have asked for. It made him almost unbearably satisfied. He couldn’t think of much else. But she had also given him a choice. He could not be a jealous asshole and they would be together or he could be one and his one wish would be denied. He felt stuck. He couldn’t change his nature overnight but damn could he not allow himself to be prevented from having her. Especially if it was his own fault, if it was something he could prevent. He had some sort of emotion for her that he couldn’t quite place. It was a combination of want, restless longing, disgust, resentment, fear, and somehow hope. He didn’t want to feel hopeful. Hope was his uncle’s emotion. He sneered. He didn’t want any association with his uncle, with the man that was jealous of his power, with the man the betrayed him.

            He got up and strode around his ship, anger rolling off of him. A part of him realized that by being jealous he was associated himself with the things he hated about his uncle. He hated himself for that realization. He couldn’t have been jealous in peace but now it would always have that connection. He didn’t know if he could have thrown of his jealously just for her. He might have but it would have taken a lot longer than what she wanted. He knew now though, that he had this connection, he would throw off his jealous to spite his uncle. As Kylo sneered, Ben cheered. Ben knew that his uncle would have loved Kylo’s lack of jealousy.

            The image and sound of that man asking her if he could fuck her, resurfaced in his mind and his jealousy came raging back. He didn’t deserve to have her, that man. He didn’t understand her like Kylo did. He didn’t understand the power raging right beneath her skin. Kylo did though. He could feel it. Because he didn’t know her, this man would slip up. Rey would eventually reject him. Kylo wouldn’t need to curb his jealous. He would just need to hide it for the time being. Even if she had more lovers, they could never measure up to him and she would realize it and then only want him. He smiled. He would be patient. She would be all his eventually. All he had to do was wait.


	6. Chapter 6

They were waiting for him in the middle of the street, standing three abreast. The failed stormtrooper was trying to look powerful. Rey, in the middle, looked uncomfortable, and that man was dangling handcuffs from a single finger. Kylo had the passing thought that being handcuffed by him would be a pleasure. He shoved that thought out of his. He didn’t need such ridiculous notions in his mind. When he walked up to them, Kylo held out his wrists for that man. He didn’t want to cause trouble for Rey at least not in front of these imbeciles. She would know his displeasure when they were alone. They reached the ship quickly.

            “Rey,” Kylo said, “In my bag there will be a small blue device. I need you to flip its switch.” She looked at him questioningly. “It will destroy my ship.” She did as he requested. “Can I speak to you alone.”

            She glared at Finn and Poe who still stood very close to her. “Poe why don’t we get this ship back in the air and get us back to our base. We’ve been gone long enough.” She turned to Finn. “Why don’t you help him.”

            They knew she was just trying to get rid of them so they took their time. They didn’t trust Kylo and didn’t particularly want to leave her alone with him.

            “I’ll be fine just go,” Rey urged. They meandered their way out of the room.

            “Are these really necessary?” Kylo indicated the handcuffs on his wrists.

            “For now yes.”

            “You don’t trust me.” It wasn’t a question. He was surprised to find himself upset by the fact that she didn’t.

            “I do,” she tried to reassure him. “It’s that they don’t.” She jerked her head in the direction that Poe and Finn went.

            “They’re gone now.”

            “Then take them off. I know you can.” She crossed her arms and waited.

            He walked up to her. “I want you to take them off,” he said softly into her ear. Rey stayed still. He had a commanding presence even when he was retrained. She feared if she moved she would take him right here and right now. But he hadn’t given her an answer yet, to his jealousy and she wasn’t going to do anything until then.

            She first needed privacy. “Let’s go to my room.” She stepped back and turned, walking away. She knew he would follow. She kept her arms crossed. She didn’t want to risk anything just yet. She sat in a chair while he sat on her bed. His hands were still cuffed. She got up closed the door and then sat back down again, staring at him.

            “Were the handcuffs really necessary?” He kept his voice calm but Rey could feel the anger radiating off of him.

            “They insisted.” Now that he was actually here, she didn’t know how to take him, how to deal with him.

            “You didn’t think to argue with them?” He flexed his hands to keep blood flowing to them. Poe had tightly secured the handcuffs.

            “I’ve argued enough with them these past two days.” Kylo couldn’t deny that. She had told him some of what had gone on.

            “It’s your mission, you could have told them that the handcuffs weren’t needed.” Kylo’s voice was strained. He didn’t want to sit here and talk. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

            “I know,” was all she said.

            “You don’t trust me.” It was back to that. It always came back to that.

            “I don’t even trust myself.” She said this as if it was some sort of excuse. Kylo knew it was just a copout.

            “Then why,” Kylo stood up, “am I even here.” All of this was wrong. It was not supposed to happen this way. He found himself angry at her.

            She stood up as well. “Because you offered.”

            “I thought you wanted me.” She hated that he was doubting her.

            “Want and trust are two different things,” she told him. He wanted to scream at her. He wanted to her to understand that her lack of trust was killing him, was killing Ben.

            “You are the only person I have left.” He didn’t want to say this her. He didn’t want her to know her importance but he also couldn’t lose her.

            Rey saw his need for her in his eyes. She could feel his self-disgust that he had to expose that. She released his handcuffs then she took a step back. She still didn’t trust him and he knew it.

            “My mother would have found your lack of faith, your lack of hope disgraceful.” He was still brimming with anger and his voice was dangerously low.

            Instead of backing down, Rey slapped him across the face. “How dare you bring your mother into this. If either of us have betrayed your mother it would be you.” She regretted it the moment it was out of her mouth. She could feel him crumbling in on himself. He was trying to regain his control. His fists were clenched at his sides, his head turned sideways, his eyes closed and his jaw clenched. “Ben?” Rey reached up to touch his face. He grabbed her wrist before her fingers could brush up against his scar. His dark eyes bore into her. Rey just now noticed his hands were bare. He pushed her back against the wall of her room. He grabbed her other wrist and pinned her hands above her head. Rey could hardly breath. He was so close and so angry. She wasn’t sure if she was aroused or scared.

            Her mouth went dry as he leaned forward and kissed her. She knew she shouldn’t. She knew that she had made a promise to herself not to do anything until he gave her an answer. Right now she didn’t care and she kissed him back. It was better than she remembered. These past two days she had been reliving their kiss in the alleyway over and over in her head. This kiss was better. This kiss sent chills all over her body.

            He pressed his body into hers and let go of her wrists. Rey flexed her hands. There would be bruising on her wrists. She didn’t care. His bare hands found their way into her hair. He curled his hands into fists, slightly pulling on her hair.  She let out a small squeak. Her hands went to his butt. Her hands ran over that firm muscle. She tried to pull him even closer, though there was no more space to rid of. They were as close as they could get. As a result Rey could feel how hard he was. His erection pressed against her lower stomach. She wanted to taste him but she didn’t want to rush this.

            Kylo’s anger was slowly dissipating in the wake of his desire for her. She was the one think had been thinking about that he wanted lately and he was finally getting her. He could barely contain his satisfaction. He never wanted to stop touching her. He loved the way she felt under his fingers.

            He broke their kiss and move his mouth down to her neck. He saw the mark that, that man had left was still partially there. He needed to make it his. He bit hard making Rey gasp. Her hands raced up to his hair. Her fingers miss the feel of his hair even thought they only had had it once. She pressed his head into her neck. She didn’t want him to stop.

            “I want your mouth all over my body,” she whispered into his ear.  He nearly lost it with such a simple act. He rushed to remove her clothing and lay her down on the bed where he could take his time. He didn’t want to miss a single spot on her body.

            He started with her ankle. He moved up along her outer thigh, doing his best to leave marks along the way. He wanted everyone who slept with her to know that she was his. When he reached her side little noises started escaping from her lips. She was slightly ticklish and so her sides were sensitive. His nibbling was all she could think about. He went across her body at her collar bone and worked his way down the other side. He was slow and meticulous. He couldn’t rush this. He needed it too much.

            He worked his way back up on her inner thigh. He got tantalizingly close to her lower lips. He would take his time with that later. When he was done with her inner thighs his mouth kissed around her breasts. He didn’t nibble this time. He wanted to be gentle with her perfect breasts. He trailed kisses from the top of her breast down to her nipple where he sucked. Her breath hitched when he grazed his teeth across the sensitive nub. When he bit it, she moaned loudly. He smiled. He wanted those imbeciles to here the pleasure he was giving her. He wanted her to call out his name, not call, scream so that the entire ship heard. He switched to the other breast before running soft kisses down her stomach. He was right where he wanted to be.

            He spread her legs and settled he head in between them. He found he was nervous. He had wanted this for what almost seemed like years. He didn’t want to mess this up. He wanted to taste her but he had never actually done this before. He had learned how through memories he had stolen but he didn’t know if that would be enough. He shook his head. He was being ridiculous. He went to work. By the increasing amount of noise that was coming from her mouth he felt like he was doing a good job.

            He paused to take a breath.

            “Please don’t stop,” she whimpered. A jolt ran through him. He went back to his task with renewed vigor. He was getting somewhere. Her pleasure was turning into his. He didn’t want to be anywhere else. He went to suck on her clit and soon she was climaxing. “Ben,” she moaned out loudly as she rode her orgasm.

            She was panting and smiling when he looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and for a moment he watched her unobserved. He felt a rush of affection for her. He didn’t realize he still had the ability to feel affection for someone. It frightened him a bit. When she opened her eyes to look at him and say, “Your turn,” the feeling passed replaced with unrelenting lust and desire.

            He jumped up and tore off his clothes and she settled on her knees in front of him. His cock throbbed as she looked at him with her wide eyes filled with desire. This was beyond his wildest imagination. He sat down, barely being able to stand already.

            There was a knock on her door. “Is everything all right in there?” came Poe’s voice. Rey’s head turned towards it.

            “Poe you know exactly what is going on in there,” Rey heard Finn say. “Come away from the door and let them do their thing in peace. If Rey really needs us she’ll call for us.” Rey could hear their retreating footsteps echoing. She was doing her best not to laugh. When she looked back at Ben she could tell he was perturbed and it made her snort.

            “What?” He asked her.

            She rose off her knees to kiss him. “You’re handsome.” He flushed. He hadn’t ever heard that before. Most people feared him too much to comment on his looks. And she settled back down on her knees, he grew stiff with desire again. He wanted this so badly.

            So did she. She wasn’t always a huge fan of blow jobs for the fact that she was often expected to give them. She knew Ben expected nothing. Despite his confidence, he didn’t think he deserved any of this and so he took what he could get. She liked giving him what he wanted and so she rather enjoyed taking his length into her mouth. Kylo’s breath hitched and his hand clenched her sheets. He hadn’t expected this sensation.

            His dick fit perfectly in her mouth. She didn’t have to strain to let it slide down to the back of her throat. She let it rest there before sucking and then slowly moving her mouth up and down along his shaft. She enjoyed the noises that were coming from his mouth. It sounded like he was trying to moan but he didn’t know how. When she did a little trick with her tongue he moaned her name. It was music to her ears. She found she was ready for more. She needed to finish this first. She increased her pace and soon he was coming into her mouth. She swallowed enjoying his taste on her tongue.

            She pushed him back onto the bed and she lay down next to him. She lay her head on his chest and her fingers ran circles on his side. Her head rose and fell with his panting that he was trying to control. Rey didn’t want to stop but she knew he would need some time for a recovery period before he would be able to do anything more. Kylo was in heaven. Even if they never did anything again he would be content with this. He wanted more but right now he was content to lay here with her.

            Rey spun circles with her pointer finger on Kylo’s chest. “I want you to fuck me,” she whispered. Laying there with him, instead of calming her, made her more aroused. Hearing her say those words gave Kylo an electric shot throughout his body. Coming from her those words meant the world. Rey moved her hand downward. She wanted to get him excited again so she slowly stroked his shaft. Her touch was teasingly light and soon he was as hard as he was before. She was almost dripping with arousal. She needed him now.

            She sat up and straddled him. She guided him into her before settling. She had felt him in her mouth but she didn’t expect him to feel this good as she sat on him. Her cunt was already singing and she hadn’t even started moving yet. Kylo liked her on top. He thought she was perfection and she looked her up and down. He watched her savor the feel of his cock. He flexed his dick surprising her. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it but it wasn’t bad. She started moving her hips back and forth. It was all she could do to keep moving. She was weak with an oncoming orgasm. Kylo hadn’t felt anything as wonderful as her walls surrounding him and the circular motion of her hips was overwhelming. She was going slow though, too slow for him. He started thrusting in time with her motions.

            “Fuck,” she said. She was about to burst. She places her hands on his stomach and gripped to brace herself. She faltered in her motions as her orgasm rolled over her. She paused to catch her breath. Kylo took this moment to sit up and flip her over on her back. He wanted to fuck her with all he had. He wanted her to be so consumed with pleasure that all she knew was his name. And all he wanted to know was hers.

            He leaned forward and braced himself on his elbows. He wanted to be close to her. He wanted to watch her as he fucked her. He started out with slow long thrusts. He was impatient but this needed to be done right. She kept eye contact with him as she bit her lip. The eye contact was surprisingly intimate. He felt a new emotion growing in his chest. He couldn’t handle it and thrusted harder and faster making her throw back her head and close her eyes. She was soon lost in another orgasm. They started building on one another again. They came closer and closer together.

            Kylo was getting closer. He only needed a little encouragement. She needed a moment though. He could tell she was almost too senseless from the pleasure. He reluctantly withdrew. She looked at him questioningly. “Different position.” He indicated she should sit up and turn around. He had her get on her knees and place her hands on the wall in front of her. Her torso was at an upward angle and Kylo ran his hands along her back. He cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. She was ready for more. She ground her hips against him. He took the hint and guided himself into to her.

            “If you moan, moan my name,” he told her. He wasn’t patient this time. He slammed into her.

            “Fuck, Ben,” she gasped. She hadn’t expected that much force. “More, Ben, please.” He gave her what she wanted. She could feel his balls slapping against her clit. His finger dug into her hips.

            “Force fuck it, Rey,” he moaned out. He consistent rhythm was dwindling as he grew nearer to a climax. His moans echoed in Rey’s ears and soon she was coming for the tenth and best time. Her walls squeezing around him gave him the little push he needed and soon he came into her. He collapsed onto her and she slowly lowered them back down onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo loved cuddling. He loved feeling her next to him. He loved their entangled limbs and soft breathing. It had been a significant amount of time since they collapse on the bed after their sex but they hadn’t moved. They just laid there, content to be in each other’s arms.

            “I need to go talk to them.” Rey didn’t want to leave Ben’s warm embrace but her long absence would be concerning to them.

            “Why?” He bristled that the first thing she said after wasn’t about him.

            “I just spent multiple hours in here with you alone. They’ll be concerned,” she tried to explain. She knew he didn’t care.

            “They’re grown men, or rather they should be, they’ll be fine.” He didn’t want her to leave.

            “Come with me,” she said. “I—I want them to see us together. They need to know it’s not going away.” He was slightly taken aback by her suggestion. Her affirmation of and willingness to present them as a thing.

            “But you don’t trust me.”

            “I do though, I know you better than I know myself. I didn’t lie when I said I didn’t trust myself.” She seemed almost hesitant to say this.

            He turned to look at her. “Why don’t you trust yourself.”

            “I’m scared,” she whispered. Her eyes were closed; she didn’t want to look at him.

            “Of me?” he dared to ask.

            “No.” She shook her head. He was glad to hear that.

            “Then of what?”

            “That if I let go like I want to, I’ll be consumed by darkness. That I won’t ever see the light again.” She opened her eyes to find his staring back her filled with concern.

            “I would never let that happen.” No matter how badly he wanted her with him he couldn’t take away one of the things that would make her, her. She could be his dark queen but she wouldn’t be Rey if she was. “Your light makes you, you. As does your darkness. You will find a balance. I will be here to help if you need me to be.” He took a moment to think. “The light you make me feel scares me. I worked hard to become the dark leader that I am. The light, my light feels like its threatening to destabilize that.”

            “Scared together?” He nodded. “Let’s go face my protective friends together.”

XxXxX

            They were holding hands as they walked up to Poe and Finn in the cock pit. Poe’s buttoned shirt was half undone. Rey raised an eyebrow as she noticed.

            “You guys aren’t exactly quiet,” Finn said as he noticed her eyebrow. It made Kylo smirk. He was glad they heard.

            “If you enjoyed it we can be louder next time,” Rey said into Finn’s ear. His face flushed.

            “I’d rather not have you lock yourself in with him,” Poe said in all his seriousness. He still didn’t trust Kylo.

            “If you wanted to watch us, all you had to do was ask,” Kylo said softly into Poe’s ear. Poe tried to keep a straight face but it was a tempting offer even with evil mcevil being the one pleasuring Rey. Poe didn’t dare admit to himself that Kylo was attractive and that he wouldn’t mind seeing more of him.

            “You know what I mean,” Poe scoffed.

            “I trust him, Poe,” Finn said. “Rey is literally almost glowing. I haven’t seen her this filled with light in a while.” He smiled at her. “I also wouldn’t mind watching.”

            Kylo reached out a hand and ran a finger along Finn’s jaw line. “That can be arranged.” Finn found he had no words and he was rather hard again.

            “I’m going to go take care of something real quick,” Finn mumbled before he rushed out of the cockpit. Rey sank down in Finn’s empty chair.

            “Poe, you don’t have to trust him but at least don’t be a dick,” she told him. “He’s my person. You have Finn and now I have Ben.” He looked at her for a moment before nodding.

            “It would be easier if he stayed out of my way.”

            “That I can do.” Kylo kissed Rey on her cheek and then left.

            Poe made sure Kylo was gone before asking, “do you love him?”

            “Yes,” Rey said without hesitation surprising herself.

XxXxX

            Kylo and Poe were really good at avoiding each other. When they did find that they were in the same room, one either left or they ignored each other so completely that they almost forgot the other was in the same room. They could never fully forget. They were too aware of each other. When they knew the other wasn’t paying attention they would watch the other. They had a few days on this ship, it didn’t hurt to observe the person they disliked the most. Hate was such a strong word both of them thought. One didn’t need to hate a nuisance. When Rey and Kylo had sex so did Poe and Finn which was a lot. All of their noises and moans would echo through the ship and build upon each other. When Rey would spend time with Poe, Kylo would find himself talking to Finn. He found he liked the failed stormtrooper. Kylo wanted to do more to Finn than just talk but he didn’t want to create any more tension between him and Poe for Rey’s sake of course.

            The second morning into their trip back to the rebellion Kylo walked into the main area with the game table in just a pair of loose pants that were hanging off his hips. He was passing through to get a drink for Rey. As he passed the game table Poe walked into the room sipping a cup of coffee. Poe looked up at Kylo and dropped his coffee cup. It shattered on the floor.

            “I’m gonna go find something to clean that up with,” Poe said awkwardly. He snapped his fingers and pointed in a direction before leaving. Kylo stared at him as he left. He wasn’t sure what had just happened. He shrugged and continued his mission for a drink for Rey.

XxXxX

            Poe was breathing heavily as he searched for a broom. Kylo with his shirt off was an unexpected sight. It had more of an effect on Poe than he wanted to admit. He wouldn’t have minded touching Kylo’s bare chest. Poe growled at himself. His mind was getting away from him. He wanted no such thing. He didn’t even want to be near Kylo. His mind wandered back to the slight thrill he got from handcuffing Kylo. He shook his head. He was being ridiculous. He found a broom and went to go clean up the mess he made.

XxXxX

            Kylo and Rey were laying together in her bed. They greatly enjoyed the companionship. They hadn’t been able to do this with anyone else. Falling asleep together and then waking up together was the greatest peace that they could have hoped for. There was still one thing bothering Rey.

            “You never gave me a response about your jealousy issues,” she prompted.

            He thought about it for a moment before deciding to tell her the truth. “I had just planned to hide it until you found disappointment in your other lovers and ended up only wanting me.” She was about to argue with him when he said, “Things have changed though. The times I’m able to spend with Finn, I find I really enjoy and I see why you like him so much. I’m starting to like him myself. And for all that Poe doesn’t like me, I don’t find that jealous rage monster inside of me when I know you’re with him. I think him being here when I couldn’t was the source.”

            “I’m glad to hear all of that.” She smiled. “You know I’m sure Finn would love it if you paid him some special attention.”

            “Oh I want to,” Kylo assured. “I just don’t want to step on Poe’s toes. I know they’re married and I don’t want to make things more awkward between the two of us.”

            “Awkward?”

            “He saw me when I went to grab a drink for you this morning. He ended up dropping his coffee cup and shattering it on the floor. He left very awkwardly,” Kylo explained.

            “You weren’t wearing a shirt, were you?”

            “No,” he shook his head.

            “That’s probably why he dropped his cup.” He looked at her questioningly. “He watches you when he thinks no one is paying attention. I can tell he finds your attractive. He just probably just doesn’t want to admit it to himself.” Kylo could tell she was certain of this. “You do the same thing.”

            “I-” he tried to protest but when he made eye contact with Rey he found he couldn’t. She was right. He did watch Poe when he could and when he wasn’t paying attention he found his mind wandering and thinking about being retrained by Poe and told what to do by him. He tried to ignore it. He often couldn’t and would go distract himself by sleeping with Rey.

            “I think I might have a plan for you.”

XxXxX

            Kylo ran into Finn in the main area.

            “Doing anything important?” Kylo asked.

            “No,” Finn replied.

            “Good,” Kylo started, “Can I kiss you?” Kylo fumbled over his own tongue. He wasn’t used to asking permission for things. Finn nodded. Kylo covered the distance between them and gently placed a kiss on Finn’s lips. Finn staggered forward as Kylo pulled back. He heard a cough and saw Poe standing there.

            “Finn, can you leave us please? I’d like to talk to our dark leader alone.” Poe walked up to Finn, placed a kiss on his cheek, and nudged him to leave the room. Finn reluctantly obeyed.

            “Yes, Poe?” Kylo asked once Finn was gone. Poe was tense, his arms were crossed and Kylo could a muscle in Poe’s jaw jumping as her clenched and unclenched his jaw. Kylo was expecting this conversation. It was part of the plan Rey had constructed. He lounged against the table. Kylo’s comfortable stance pissed Poe off even more.

            “Do not touch Finn ever again,” Poe spat out.

            “Why? He’s his own person. You don’t own him.” Kylo placed his hands in his pockets.

            “He is naïve and doesn’t always know what is best for him.”

            “And a jealous husband is what is best for him?” Kylo prodded. He needed to make Poe even angrier than he already was.

            “You don’t know anything,” Poe growled.

            “I know my mother thought jealousy was one of the most disgusting emotions. Do you want to disappoint her?” Kylo asked nonchalantly. Poe’s nostrils flared. Kylo knew that bringing his mother in was a low blow. He could see Poe started to crack. “All that would have mattered to her was if Finn wanted me too. And unless I’m mistaken he does quite a bit.” Kylo paused. “Maybe he wants something other than a jealous husband.” Kylo didn’t have a chance to say anything else. Poe’s hands where on Kylo’s neck. Poe pushed Kylo onto the table. Kylo found he was enjoying this. He didn’t care about Poe’s anger. He cared that he was being choked. “Choke me harder,” Kylo found himself saying. Poe let go of Kylo like he had been burned. Poe tried to make some sort of noise before turning and almost running out of the main area. Kylo rubbed his throat. He had been forced choked by Snoke so much that he was surprised when he found he enjoyed it when it came from Poe. He needed Poe to come around simply for the fact that he wanted Poe’s hands on him again. Kylo was hard and he went in search of Rey so she could help him get rid of it.

XxXxX

            “You like being choked?” Rey asked as the lay on her bed after she helped relieve him of his previous arousal.

            “When he does it yes,” Kylo replied. “I even told him to choke me harder.”

            “You did what?” she gasped.

            “Told him to choke me harder. He was just as surprised as I was when I said it. He left in a hurry after,” he recounted.

            “I feel a little bit bad for him though. I didn’t think he would get so angry with you.”

            “I told him my mother would be disappointed in him,” he said.

            “Ben you shouldn’t have done that.” He shrugged. “Do you even feel the least bit bad about it?”

            “No, I was only telling the truth. I rather enjoyed it all actually.” He smirked.

            “You disgust me sometimes,” she sighed into his chest.

            “What? Torturing people is fun. They have all these little emotions flickering over their face. Surprisingly, one might think, fear isn’t the main one I see. Anger is.” He said it so matter-of-factly that she didn’t know how to respond. She would often forget that he was a sadistic dark leader when it was just the two of them lying in bed together. When he made comments like this though, her illusion was broken. She knew that he still had darkness in him but she wasn’t always prepared for it. She sat up and placed her feet on the floor.

            “I need to go see Finn,” she told Kylo. Finn had a certain type of optimism that always made her feel better. Kylo nodded. He didn’t understand why she had to leave. She had the darkness too. He knew she could find pleasure in other’s people’s pain. _Maybe she was scared_ he thought. She wasn’t sharing it with him though. He sighed as she left. He hadn’t felt this alone since before they met. Force it, it felt horrible. He curled up and started crying.

XxXxX

            Poe heard Kylo’s sobs as he was passing. He paused. He hadn’t though the dark leader capable of such emotion. He debated for a moment before walking in to check on the last person he wanted to see right now.

Kylo was startled when Poe walked in. “Wha-?” He lifted up his up from the bed.

“How-” Poe chewed on his words. “How are you?”

“Not good obviously.” He laid his head back down on the bed. He didn't want to deal with Poe right now. He hoped Poe would leave. But he didn't. He didn't say anything. He just sat down in the small chair across from the bed.

“I'm angry she’s dead.” Kylo didn't need to ask who she was. He knew his mother had a large effect on Poe. “She left me in the middle of this mess. This war against her own son.”

            “You feel abandoned,” Kylo said and adjusted so he could look at Poe comfortably. Poe was looking at some of the small knickknacks Rey had around her room.

            “She took me under her wing when I joined the resistance. I was reckless, stupidly so, when I joined. Every time I messed up I expected her to throw me to the dust like,” _everyone else._ Poe didn’t finish his sentence. He couldn’t. He was trying his best not to cry.

            “But she didn’t. She might get angry at you but she was always there. I remember her well.” Poe nodded as tears streamed down his face.

            “When I saw you, with Finn, earlier, it felt like I was losing him. I can’t lose anyone else.”

            Kylo was slightly taken aback how closely Poe’s sentiments around his mother’s death reflected his own. He didn’t want anyone to feel like he did, does. Kylo left the bed and settled on his knees in front of Poe. “I will never take Finn from you,” he said and grabbed Poe’s hand. “I would like to borrow him occasionally but he is yours.”

            “Why, rather how, are you being this nice?” Poe asked.

            “Blame Rey, she puts her light in me.” Kylo had a small smile on his face.

            “I’m sorry for choking you,” Poe prompted.

            “Don’t be. I found it rather—pleasurable,” Kylo admitted. He tinted red a little.

            “Kinky,” Poe winked. He was slowly regaining some of his normal swagger.

            “That’s not even the half of what I want you to do to me,” Kylo found himself saying.

            “Tell me, oh darkest one, what would you have me do to you?” Poe commanded.

            “I would like to start with restraints if it pleased you, master.” Kylo could hardly believe himself. _This stupid man, who isn’t even attractive, has somehow made me submissive, and a willing one at that_.

            “Master? Oh, I like the sound of that. I like the sound of that very much.” Poe was intrigued by this new Kylo he had on his knees in front of him. “And what would I do to you while I had you restrained?”

            “Punish me like the bad boy that I am, master.” Poe shifted slightly in his seat. He was rather aroused and was trying to hide his enthusiasm.

            Poe cupped Kylo’s chin. “I’m sure we can arranged something of the sort.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo wanted to be restrained by Poe immediately now that he knew Poe was willing. But rationally he knew they needed to discuss everything before the did anything. The pleasure of a slow, detailed, planned session would be greater than that of a rushed and botchy session in the heat of passion. Kylo shifted himself from his knees and back onto the bed to avoid doing anything rushed.

            “I want to talk about this but I need to talk to Finn first. I need to apologize to him and I have a feel that you need to talk to Rey anyways. I can not think of any other reason that would be crying.” Poe stood up.

            “I told her I enjoy torturing people. I don’t think she liked that. She left to go talk to Finn right after.” Kylo paused. “She knows my darkness. I’m not sure what happened.” Even thought Kylo knew Rey better than he knew himself, he didn’t quite understand why she ran from him. Was he really that bad?

            “You probably just startled her. You seem so normal sometimes that we forget you are a dark leader. Even in my previous dislike I forgot a few times,” Poe explained. “She has so much hope for you that she might have disappointed herself.” Poe placed a hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “I’ll send her to you when I find Finn.”

XxXxX

            Rey found Finn in one of the gunman seats.

            “Fin,” she called to him.

            “I’m down here,” he returned.

            “I know, I need you to come up. I wanna talk.”

            “What’s going on?” he asked as he climbed up.

            “I, um, Kylo,” she started.

            “Kylo?” Finn questioned the name she used. “Let’s go sit.” If she was referring to him as Kylo, it probably wasn’t good. They sat down in the main area. “Tell me.”

            “He enjoys,” she questioned the word, testing to see if it was the right one, “um torturing people.” She paused. “Hew said it like he was saying he enjoyed pod racing or something. Like it was a hobby for him.”

            “No to state the obvious but he does use the dark side of the force. He had been the apprentice to a sith. He not necessarily a good guy.”

            “But he, but I,” Rey struggled to find the right words.

            “He has gotten better with you. And I know you don’t want to be with someone who is evil and you’re not. Kylo isn’t a good person but I wouldn’t say that he is evil, at least anymore. He definitely isn’t perfect but no one is.” He shrugged, for all Kylo’s faults he found he liked the dark leader.

            “He likes torturing people Finn. It’s not like he’s simply just reckless or something. Enjoyment of harming people, and extreme harm at that seems like a major character flaw.” She grimaced.

            Finn paused for a moment thinking. “His reasons behind the torture might help with your thoughts on it.”

            “How do you mean?” she asked.

            “If someone hurt Poe or I or especially him you would probably tear them apart, slowly. If someone had sensitive information to help the rebellion like life or death type stuff you would do anything to get that information even if it meant torture.” Finn pointed out. “Don’t you agree.”

            “But torture is wrong,” she urged.

            “I’m not disagreeing with that but you would do it if for certain reasons,” he explained. She found she couldn’t argue. “As long as he does for the right reasons there shouldn’t be a problem.”

            “He enjoyed making Poe angry. He knew that he if he got Poe angry enough he would let go at least for a moment and hopefully in that moment Poe would stop being an idiot and realize he was attracted to the dude and maybe act on it. We knew if Poe did something about his attraction to Ben then he would have a harder time denying it and hopefully come around.”

            “That seems like a good reason,” Finn agreed.

            “But enjoying it?”

            “Some people are just really into their job.” Rey snorted and Finn smiled at her.

            Poe was leaning in the entrance. “Kylo wants to talk to you, Rey. He’s feeling a little lost.”

            “I’ll go to him.” She got up then turned back to Finn. “Thank you.” Finn nodded as Poe took her spot next to him. She left the two of them alone.

            “I need to apologize to you, Finn. I’m my grief surrounding Lei’s death I feared losing you. If you want to play with her son don’t let me stop you.” Poe held Finn’s hand.

            “You were talking with him?” Finn asked. He was surprised if this was the case. He had seen how angry Poe was earlier.

            Poe nodded, “I heard him crying as I passed their room. I don’t know what made me go in and check in on him. It turned out for the best though. He helped me.” Poe had a slight far-off-look in his eyes.

            “He did more than just that didn’t he?” Finn knew his husband enough to tell when he was lost in a fantasy.

            “He called me master,” Poe said hesitantly. “I choked him when I lost myself in anger and apparently he enjoyed it and wants me to do more stuff like that to him.”

            “Do you want to?” Finn was amused that the dark and terrible leader, the dominating force in the galaxy enjoyed being dominated.

            “Yes, but only if you are okay with it,” he said quickly.

            “I’m fine with it, love.” Finn kissed Poe on the cheek. “Can I watch?”

            “Of course, my darling. If we get Rey there too, we can get some decent humiliation going.” Poe was going to have so much fun. “I need to talk to him first. I need to know his limits.” Poe thought for a moment then added, “If he even has any.”

            Finn was glad that Poe had found peace with Kylo being with them. Finn knew they were all still on edge. If this didn’t go the way they wanted it to it would end very badly for the resistance and possibly end all of their lives. They might for the moment trust Kylo but Finn knew everything hinged on the moment of Kylo presenting himself as a captive and if they would get what they needed. If Kylo actually helped them then Finn would never question him again. If Kylo didn’t and instead destroyed them all, it wouldn’t be the first time trust was placed in the wrong person, but it would hurt them all, Rey the most. It would probably destroy her before Kylo could finish destroying the rebellion. Poe would never trust his judgment again. And Finn would try but fail to hold everyone together. It was bleak but Leia always said, hope for the best but expect the worst. This was simply the worst Finn could imagine. He shook his head to remove these thoughts. He would bask in Poe’s happiness for now.

XxXxX

            “Poe said you were looking for me.” Rey sat down on the bed next to Kylo.

            “Why Finn?” Kylo didn’t know how or what he needed to say so he asked this instead.

            “With him previously being a stormtrooper he often has ways of thinking about things that I don’t. He is also my oldest friend.”

            “So when I said what I did you just left because you needed a different perspective on what I said?” He knew this wasn’t the only case but he needed her to say that.

            “I,” she paused. “I was startled when you said that. It has felt like a dream here with you and it brought me back to reality rather harshly. I needed a moment to shake off the dream. You have been so full of light lately that I was hoping I would never have to see your darkness again.”

            “You can’t get lost in a dream, my light. Please don’t be with a version of me that isn’t me. That isn’t what,” he stopped. He didn’t seem to be able to say the next word.

            “What isn’t it?” Rey asked. She had a feeling what he had been about to say but she wanted him to say it.

            “Love,” he forced out. “Don’t fall in love with the idea of me rather than me.”

            “How do you know what love is?” She winced it sounded harsher than she meant it. “What I mean is-”

            “Don’t worry I understand. My mother is how I know,” he replied. “I forgot her words for the longest time. When I first heard them I didn’t pay them any mind but now they come back to me.”

            She kissed him softly. “So you and Poe had a nice conversation?”

            “Fuck yes.” Rey saw him fill with light at the thought.

XxXxX

            That evening Poe and Kylo talked about what the both wanted to do. In some ways they were limited because it’s not like either of them prepared for this to happen on their trip. Rey, however, could apparently put almost anything together within a few hours Poe found out the next day. She was enthusiastic to help Poe set up a scene for Kylo. When Poe asked if she wanted to watch there was no question what her answer would be. She wanted to see her lover dominated. As Rey helped him set up for a scene, he planned what he actually wanted to do. He had a feeling that they wouldn’t get to do this again for a while and so he wanted everything to be as intense as they could manage for their first time. He knew a long scene was optimistic. They hadn’t played together before and though they knew their limits they didn’t necessarily know how lose limits would play into the scene. Poe was hopeful thought. He knew Kylo had a high pain tolerance and surprisingly high patience. It was probably the Jedi training, Poe thought. He didn’t really care. He just wanted this to go well. By the end of the third day he was ready. They had set up everything in the main area as it was to be a show. In the morning they would play.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey and Finn wished they had a big breakfast to eat as they watched the show that was about to happen. Kylo hadn’t be allowed much to each as Poe didn’t want him to end up puking. Finn and Rey would have loved to gloat as they ate their large meal in front of Kylo. But Rey had only packed protein rations. She thought they would be enough. A meal, even if it was only protein rations, and a show were a luxury to her and Finn. They were sitting comfortably and Poe was leaning on the table when Kylo walked in stark naked. He flexed his fingers, he was nervous. He would try not show it then. The only person that matter right now was Poe. Kylo didn’t need to look at the watchers, his audience. He kept eye contact with Poe. He paused in front of Poe as if he wanted to remind Poe that he, Kylo was taller before sinking down to his knees.

            “How may I serve you, master?” Kylo asked.

            “Three rules first. You must do whatever I say. You will always end your sentences with Master. Finally, if you disrespect me you will be punished. Is that understood.”

            “Yes, master,” Kylo responded.

            “Good, now stand up and hold out your wrists.” Kylo did as he was told and Poe placed a pair of anti-grav cuffs on him. Poe also placed a large metal collar on Kylo. Poe pushed Kylo back some, to make sure they had enough space around them before activating the cuffs. They clicked together and pulled his hands above his head. It lifted him just enough to where some of his weight was taken off his feet. Poe wanted the only pain Kylo received to be given by him.

            Poe grabbed a metal rod about a half an inch in diameter. He lightly tapped it on Kylo’s ass. It wasn’t enough to hurt. Poe needed to get adjusted to the weight and feel of the rod. He didn’t want to permanently damage their dark leader. He worked his way up to where the rod just stung, no more no less. He then walked the rod up and down and around Kylo’s body. Kylo was bored. He wanted Poe to hit him harder. _Didn’t he realize I have a higher pain tolerance than what he was giving me?_

            “Hit me harder, master,” Kylo complained. Poe brought the cuffs down forcing Kylo to eye level.

            “Did I ask you what you wanted?” Poe was an inch from Kylo’s face.

            “No, master but I have a higher pain tolerance than what you give me.” Kylo almost begged Poe.

            “Do you think I care?” Poe wondered.

            “No, master,” Kylo conceded.

            “Now shut up. If I hear you talk again without permission you will get punished. Is that understood.” Kylo opened up his mouth to speak. “No, I don’t want you to say anything, just nod as we will get back to what I was doing.” Kylo nodded. “Good.” Poe brought the cuffs back up and did increase the strength in which he hit Kylo. Poe made sure avoid the overly sensitive area such as the kidneys and stomach. It would be a bad day if he hit those.

            The excitement of being hit harder lasted all of a minute before Kylo was inching for more again. He wanted to be bruised. He wasn’t going to be bruised at this rate. He wasn’t going to ache the next day. He debated on whether or not to say something and antagonize his master. Kylo decided it was worth the risk.

            “Master, I know you can hit me harder than that,” Kylo dared to speak. Poe forced him down and slapped him across the face, hard enough to almost knock Kylo out. Kylo did end up seeing stars.

            “I told you not to speak. If you do so again, my wrath will be worse.” Kylo nodded in response but he was trying not to smile. The slap had felt fantastic and was sure to bruise. He should have a black eye by the end of this.

            Poe switched to a makeshift paddle. He was getting bored of the rod and wanted to play with something else. The paddle was more what Kylo wanted. It stung perfectly when Poe smacked it across his ass. Kylo found he had no complaints. He was actually enjoying himself now. As were Rey and Finn. The might have liked seeing Kylo slapped across the face more than they might care to admit. They were pleasantly tingly with a light arousal. They shifted closer so they could touch.

            Poe flipped the paddle over to the side with studs on it. “Now, I want you to count as I hit you. Our goal is fifty. If you mess up I will start over and hit harder each time I do.” Kylo nodded. “Okay here we go.” It started off easy. Poe took his time and let Kylo get into a comfortable rhythm. Once they hit about twenty, Poe started varying his speed of impacts. The moment Kylo fumbled with the count Poe started over and hit harder. By their third go around Rey and Finn started shouting out numbers to confuse Kylo. They wanted to see his ass as red as possible. Kylo wasn’t so sure about this game. He wasn’t sure he would ever get to fifty and that the wouldn’t get to anything else. He liked this but he wanted more. The fifth time around Kylo finally made it to fifty and his ass was stinging far worse than he ever thought possible. Pain tolerance don’t mean shit if you don’t have the endurance for it. Kylo was finding out he didn’t have much endurance.

            Poe could tell Kylo needed a break. Poe deactivated the cuffs and allowed Kylo to get a drink of water. It was a good time for a break, Poe was done with impact for the moment anyways.

            Poe bent Kylo over the table when the break was over. He reactivated the cuffs to keep Kylo against the table at all times. His arms were out in front of him and only inches from Rey and Finn. They could easily touch him if they wanted to. Poe attached a device to himself that made him a conductor for electricity. Anything metal he touched would become electrified and would shock Kylo when it came in contact with his skin. The shock was enough to either have a nice tingling sensation or hurt but not enough to damage. Kylo was most nervous about this. He had never done it. Poe had only assured him that it would be a fun ride.

            Poe started on a low intensity. He had placed little nubs of metal over his finger tips and he rubbed Kylo’s back with them now. The electricity almost tickled. It was an odd sensation but Kylo found that he was enjoying it. He liked it especially when Poe ran his fingers down to his balls. Kylo liked the shocks it sent up his dick. A few moments of Poe teasing Kylo with the electricity and Kylo had a prominent arousal pressing into the table. Poe increased the intensity. Kylo gasped when Poe’s hands found him again. Poe just did a quick pass before switching implements. He grabbed a metal head massager. He placed it on top of Kylo’s head before pushing it down. Kylo felt like he could orgasm by that alone. While Kylo was distracted by that Poe place a metal nubbed finger at Kylo’s asshole. Kylo was jerked out of his contentment. He was panting with that simple contact. Poe removed the head massager before placing a little lube at Kylo’s entrance then pushing his finger slowly in. The lube was made specifically to conduct electricity, electricity combined with anal play was a favorite of Poe’s, and it was a painful but pleasurable feeling that followed Poe’s finger in Kylo’s ass.

            When Poe inserted a second finger, Kylo started to softly moan. Poe activated his collar and started suffocating him just enough to where it became difficult to make noise. Poe had been supporting half a boner ever since they started but with Kylo’s strangled moans filling the room Poe hardened to a full boner quickly. Poe worked Kylo’s asshole until it was stretched enough for his purpose. With the final few finger thrusts Poe released the collar to give Kylo some air and a loud moan filled the room before Kylo’s body forced him to take deep breaths.

            Poe placed a metal spiral over his erection. He had tested the size yesterday and it was a snug fit and shouldn’t come off but just in case Poe attached a string to it that wrapped around his waist. Poe lubbed himself up and pressed his tip at Kylo’s entrance. “Beg,” he commanded.

            “Please, master, I want your large cock inside of me.”

            By this point Rey and Finn were so aroused they were touching each other. They were very mush so enjoying the show.

            Poe slid inside of Kylo. He took a moment to let Kylo adjust before moving his hips. Kylo, who had done anal play before, had never felt anything like this. The electricity brought it to a whole new level. He was almost overcome with pleasure. All he could do was moan and watch Rey and Finn start removing each other’s clothes. They wanted a release just as much as Kylo did. Poe was having the time of his life. At the right-angle Poe would also feel some of the electricity. He rapidly picked up his pace. He wasn’t going to be able to last long. He was soon slamming into Kylo out of desire. He lost his control and was consumed by the feel of Kylo and his moans that were echoing through the ship. He watched Finn cup Rey’s breasts as he came into Kylo. He took a breath before slipping out.

            He brought Kylo back to his feet and backed him up a little. He wanted Rey and Finn to see without having a table in their way. Poe dropped to his knees and when he started sucking Kylo’s dick Rey and Finn paused in their attention to each other to watch. Pure ecstasy showed on Kylo’s face. He turned to watch as Rey climbed onto Finn’s lap and sat on his cock. Soon their moans joined Kylo’s. Poe was turning out to be the best blow job Kylo has ever had. Between all the stimulation Kylo had it wasn’t long until he was coming into Poe’s mouth. Rey and Finn finished soon after.

 **X** xXxX

            The fifth and last day before they made it back to the resistance was the worst. They had been living in a bubble for the past four days and now that reality was about to come down around them they were anxious. Kylo knew he had to play his part well, just because the three of them accepted him didn’t mean anyone else would. They would play him as the villain he had been. If they could convince others that Kylo had changed then maybe he would be able to be himself. Until then, to protect Rey, and the others, he would be a prisoner.

            For once he wasn’t with Rey. He needed to be alone to prepare for what was going to happen when they made it back to the rebellion. He didn’t exactly know where he was on the ship. When he was younger he avoided this ship like the plague. He never understood why his father had held on to it for so long. It was an old ship that had been falling apart when Han stumbled across the former rebellion. It was ancient now. Kylo was surprised it still flew.

            He sighed and closed his eyes. He was starting to associate this ship more with Rey than his father. He was starting to let go of his father. He had been consumed with why killing his father hadn’t helped in his quest to the dark side. Now, he no longer cared. The dark side was no longer his goal. He just wanted peace.

            “Peace for oneself is always a good goal to have.”

            “Grandfather?” Kylo’s eyes flew open. In front of him was the force ghost of Anakin.

            “Yes.”

            “Why have you not visited me before? I’ve wished for your guidance multiple times.”

            “You have not wished for my guidance,” Anakin explained.

            “I have-” Kylo started.

            “No, you’ve wished for Darth Vader’s guidance. At the end I was no longer Darth Vader.”

            “Why do you come to me now?” Kylo asked.

            “To tell you I’m proud that you decided to rid yourself of the dark side. You should have listened to the call to light a while ago before you killed your father.”

            “It didn’t even do what I had wanted it to do.” Kylo was feeling a student who had failed at an experiment.

            “That’s because you were never meant to be a Sith.” Anakin paused. “There is someone here who would like to talk to you. Give him a chance and be patient. If you want peace you need to talk to him.” Kylo nodded. Anakin faded and in his place appeared Luke.

            “Hey, Ben,” Luke was hesitant.

            “Just say what you’ve come to say.” Kylo couldn’t look at his uncle. His betrayal still burned fiercely in Kylo’s chest.

            “I know I’ve said this before but maybe now you will listen. I’m sorry. I was a coward that night. I had lost hope. You have no reason to forgive me and I don’t expect you to. Just know that I regret my actions that night not because it turned you away from the light but because I hurt the boy I knew as my nephew. Whom I love. I know the boy I betrayed that night is gone so I say this to the man who is now before me, don’t do what I did, don’t let fear push you to make decisions that you’ll regret. I know you look up to your grandfather and so remember he died because he was protecting me. His main goal was always to protect the ones he loved. Protect her and teach her. Together you two will create a galaxy in balance.” Kylo finally looked at Luke. He nodded. Luke faded and Kylo was left by himself again.

            The fact that his uncle condoned his relationship with Rey made him itch. He revulsion towards his uncle made him want to tear his relationship apart but he knew he couldn’t. He was in love with her. Luke had said they would create a galaxy in balance. Kylo recalled the vision he saw when he touched Rey for the first time. The two of them standing side by side. He had thought it was her as a dark queen. He was thinking now that they were neither standing in light nor darkness but in the gray area in between. It was a galaxy he wanted to create. He wanted to create it with her. _Protect her_ , his uncle had said and _teach her_. Kylo would do just that. He knew she had some training from his uncle but his uncle didn’t fully understand the nuances between the light and the dark. He had never been dark and so wouldn’t be able to. Kylo, though, knew both sides and if they were going to stand in that gray in between she needed to know it too.

            Kylo felt the ship come out of light speed.

            “We’re here!” He heard Poe call through the ship. Kylo sighed and got up. It was time to play his part.

XxXxX

            Rey walked into the cockpit. Poe and Finn were sitting together talking quietly.

            “How much longer?” she asked.

            “Two hours. Where is Kylo?” Poe responded. Kylo had rarely been without Rey these past few days.

            “He needed some time to himself before we got there.” Rey told them.

            “What does he need to do before we get there?” Finn asked.

            “Brood,” Rey said. “He has to get into his role of being the enemy again. We’ve had relative peace these past few days. We all need to prepare for the reality that is coming.”

            “They wont like us being on good terms with him,” Finn stated.

            “That is why we decided to ‘treat’ him as others perceive him. No one needs to know that we have romantic and sexual attachments to him for all of our sakes,” Poe explained. “He knows that as well. I’ve already talked to him about it today.”

            “Well aren’t you being proactive,” Rey teased.

            “Someone has to.” Poe was tense. He didn’t like this new situation that they were going to be in. He had just accepted the one they had now.

            “I’m just teasing, love.” Rey rubbed his shoulder. “I’m glad you talked to him. If it had come from anyone else I don’t think he would have accepted it.”

            “Because I’m his master?”

            “No because he respects you. Not that he doesn’t to us,” Rey explained, “He just has a professional and leadership type of respect for you. You two are more similar than you think.”

            “I’ll be glad to be back but it is also going to suck. A lot has changed in these past like two weeks.” Finn rubbed his face.

            “That it has but we have each other. I’m glad you two forced me to tell you about Ben. It helps give me strength for what is to come. If we have each other, and Rose hopefully, we should be able to get through this.” Rey felt like she just gave a motivational speech.

            “This is when I envy Kylo’s detachment,” Finn said.

            “He really isn’t that detached. He just pretends to be. He was taught not to show emotion or weakness,” Rey said.

            “She’s right. He’ll probably hurt more than all of us combined, after all he is the bait,” Poe agreed. Kylo has the bait didn’t quite sit well with him. He still wasn’t one hundred percent with the dark leader but he didn’t want to see him get hurt.

            “The galaxy seems to have been turned upside down. We are placing our faith in our enemy and lying to our friends,” Finn said. He was placing his trust in someone he had tried to get very far away from. He knew Kylo had changed but he wasn’t sure about the situation that they were currently in.

            “When the leader of the First Order wants to destroy it and all the power he gets from it, the galaxy has definitely been turned upside down.” Though Rey was glad of this, she knew enough by now to know there would be a power vacuum created that the rebellion wouldn’t be able to fill. There was no plan for this as of yet. She wanted to talk to Ben and see if he had any ideas.

            “He wants to destroy the first order?” Finn questioned. He was surprised.

            “I hadn’t told you guys that?”

            “No,” Poe and Finn said.

            “Oh, well he does.”

            “This changes things a little,” Finn said.

            “Not really,” Poe said. “We might feel better for knowing this but if we try to say this to anyone else it will increase the unbelievability of Kylo’s reformation.”

            “I hate that you are right,” Rey said. “I think I’m gonna take some time to myself as well.” Rey left them in the cockpit and went to her room.

            She was anxious. Screw that she was terrified. She knew that the resistance could easily tear him apart. He had been their worst enemy for the longest time. They would want vengeance. That had every reason to. She knew they wouldn’t physically harm Ben. They would see that as mistreating a prisoner of war but they would not shy away verbal and emotional harm. They would want him to know their hate for him and all the damage that he has done. Ben was fragile, more fragile than Rey thought he even knew. He would break under too much. She would have give some excuse to make sure his guards were kept at a minimum. Probably something to do with the fact that he can use the force for mind tricks. We don’t want people being influenced by him after all. They had no other prisoners so one guard at the entrance to the cells would be enough. A guard that far away would mean Rey could still have sex with the dude. She could make this work.

            She shook her head. She would deal with this all later. She wanted to be calm before they made it back. Thankfully Luke had taught her meditation. She crossed her legs and sat on the floor. She hadn’t done this since she left to go get Ben. It was long overdue. She settled into her breathing pattern when she felt something nagging at her. She opened her eyes to find the force ghost of Luke standing before her.

            “Hello Rey,” Luke said.

            “Hello,” she replied. “You’re dead though.”

            “That I am. I am only an imprint of what I was before. I reside in the force and am able to use it to come and talk to you if I so wish it,” he explained.

            “Why are you here then?”

            “Kylo, no, Ben. I ruined him but you, you can bring him back to the light, well mostly. You know as well as I do, he will have some dark in him forever. He needs your emotional strength and your compassion and your love. He hates hope but that is the one thing he need the most and he will only take it from you. You also need to learn more about the force and how it works. I know you have the books but also use him. He was always the smartest pupil I had. He has more to teach you than I ever could. Give him hope and learn from him, together you two will create a galaxy in balance.”

            “But how?”

            “I was right when I said the Jedi Order needs to die. A new order, one neither dark or light but gray needs to take its place. An order that you and Ben will be the head of and you will create.”

            “I understand,” Rey nodded and Luke faded.

            She went back to her mediation and found herself contemplating how to construct a new order for force users.

            She was startled out of it when she heard Poe call, “We’re here!”


	10. Chapter 10

Rey could see that Ben was trying not to show how nervous he was as she put cuffs on him.

            “We’ll get through this, together.” She squeezed his arm. He nodded his jaw tight. “I’m sorry about this.” She picked up a muzzle from the table. “They’ll feel safer if you can’t speak.” He knew she was right. If only they knew what he was willing to give up to save them all, to save her their hero.

            “We’re down.” Poe and Finn walked into the room. “They know to expect him. We are taking him straight to his cell.” Poe grasped Kylo’s hand and then gently kissed him. “I’m here for you.” Finn then kissed him and expressed the same sentiments. “Are we ready?” They all nodded and Poe flipped a switch to lower the ramp.

            “I love you,” Rey said quietly to Kylo. He looked at her trying to express that he loved her too without words. “I know.”

            A group of guards met them as they descended. Anyone they passed on their way to Kylo’s cell was quiet. This was the first glimpse they had of the dark leader. They were surprised at how normal he looked. He didn’t look evil. The more people they passed the less quiet they got. They were angry. Unintelligible angry shouts started coming from the people they passed. Rey knew a flood of those comments would start soon and she rushed to get Ben safely to his cell. She breathes a sigh of relief when she saw the row of cells in front of her. A single guard was posted at the entrance. They took Kylo to the farthest cell back.

            Rey when into the cell with him to remove his cuffs and muzzle. He wouldn’t need them in there.

            “I will be back as soon as I can,” she whispered to him. She wanted to kiss him but the group of guards that had escorted them were still right outside the cell. She closed and locked the door behind her. Kylo was now alone. Again.

XxXxX

            Rey stood in front of Leia’s replacement.

            “When you said you had an opportunity to change the tide of the war I didn’t think bringing me their supreme leader would be it. How on earth did this happen?” she asked.

            “I can say this to only you, no one else.” Rey gestured to the staff around them.

            “Leave us,” Leia’s replacement commanded. Everyone except Poe and Finn left. She looked at them questioningly.

            “We already know,” Finn explained.

            “Alright General Rine, I can give you the truth which you might not believe or I can give you a lie that would be more believable,” Rey said.

            “The truth of course,” Rine replied.

            “He offered. The First Order have come up with a plan that will destroy us and so that doesn’t happen, he offered himself as a trade. We will offer him in exchange for time to escape. He also has information that will keep up from being found again.” Rey hoped she would believe her.

            “What is the lie?”

            “He wanted me to join him again. He offered to meet me alone on a planet. I accepted his offer and with Poe and Finn’s help I over powered him and brought him back to the ship. There I was able to get information about the First Orders plans and what we needed to do to stop it from him.” This would be a lot easier to believe.

            “The others will know the lie. I believe the truth. We need to keep it quiet. The others will not like the truth. We will have one guard place at the entrance to the cell. Only the four of us will be allowed to see him and-”

            “And Rose,” Finn pipped up. “She should be the one to deliver the food. The three of use need her to know but she needs to come to it on her own.”

            “If you can trust her.”

            “Yes,” the three of them said.

            “Good, I will get things set up. It’s late. We will contact the First Order first thing in the morning.”

XxXxX

            “General Hux, this is General Rine leader of the Resistance. We captured your Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and are willing to negotiate for his safe return to you.”

            It was early the next morning. No one had gotten a decent amount of sleep that night and were exhausted. The tension this negotiation kept them going for the time being.

            “I’m listening,” Hux spat. He didn’t really care if Ren was returned.

            “We know you are planning an attack on us. Give us a week to leave our current base before taking any action against us and you will have your leader back.” Rine knew they would be seen as naïve with this simple offer.

            “Let me talk to him,” Hux commanded. Rine nodded to Kylo.

            “Do as they say Hux. It’s just a minor inconvenience. I have no doubt that they’ll be destroyed at the end of their week if they manage to keep me contained.” One couldn’t tell that Kylo was nervous. He had sounded so collected and unconcerned about his situation.

            “We could make it so you survive our attack, sir,” Hux commented. He didn’t really want to wait a week until the rebellion was destroyed.

            “The is no guarantee of that Hux. Do as I say or you will face my displeasure. I doubt you want to be incapacitated for a month again.” Kylo was amused for a moment. It had felt nice to bully Hux again. “Besides I could learn a lot here, information that might prove useful to the Order. It takes more than just force to squash out a rebellion.” For all of Hux’s bluster Kylo knew he was a rational man if a not so morally good one.

            “So be it Supreme Leader. We will expect to hear from you in a week.” Hux cut off communication.

            “Take the prisoner back to his cell,” Rine commanded. “Rey continue your interrogation process. We need as much information from his as we can get.”

            “Yes, ma’am.” Rey breathed a sigh of relief and followed Kylo back to his cell.


	11. Chapter 11

Rey listened to the door lock behind her and the guard’s footsteps echo as he walked back to his post at the other end of the hall. She didn’t dare speak until he was far enough away.

            “How are you?” she asked at last.

            “It’s difficult. Nothing much has happened yet but I can feel the tension all around. We are strung as tight as a bow. One wrong move and we well all snap. All of this anxiety makes me itch and most of it is pointed towards me. If I fail you everything will turn to chaos. I have the power to bring order to this galaxy. All I have to do is help you. It’s more responsibility than I’m used to.” Kylo sat down on his bed.

            “But you are the Supreme Leader of the First Order. You’ve got to have made other important decision.”

            Kylo smiled at her. “In these past months we’ve just been keeping to the day to day operations. The first major thing to come along was the plan to attack you. And I chose to disrupt that plan. We’re back to where we started. I cannot, I will not let this fail. I cannot have you destroyed.”

            “Then we need to know how to keep them from following and finding us again. You need to tell us everything,” she said.

            “I need my bag.” Rey opened a compartment and pulled out the bag he brought with him. She handed it to him and he drug through it. “My lightsaber isn’t here. Do you not trust me?”

            “I do. You know that. But General Rine insisted that you weren’t allowed it. Her trust is fragile enough with this situation that I didn’t dare refuse her.”

            Kylo nodded and pulled out a memory device. “Here are the plans for the attack for one. The more details you have the easier it will be for you.”

            “Thank you,” she replied.

            “I have more.”

            “Wait on that. I know we have limited time but if we have all the information right out front they will question and they might see that we don’t need you anymore and that you are too big of a risk to keep alive.” She kissed him. “I need you alive.”

XxXxX

            “What did he give you?” General Rine asked and Rey walked into the council meeting.

            “The plans for the attack on us. I complied it all on here.” She held up the memory device.

            “Well done.” Rine indicated that Rey should plug in the device. The amount of information that was there shocked even Rey. These plans were complete and massively detailed. There information though was what was horrifying. It wasn’t just the resistance that they planned to destroy. The also planned on destroying any outlying connections that the resistance had. The planet Rose and Finn had been too, the planet Poe was from, Jakku, Tatooine, and many many others. It was almost a quarter of the galaxy it seemed that they planned to destroy. All those innocent lives lost by simply having a remote connection to the resistance. It was a planet first, then a system, not it was half a galaxy. It needed to stop.

            “How are we to stop this?” Rey asked. She hadn’t known the scope of these plans. Ben had never told her. She had trusted that his plan would work but now she wasn’t so sure. How could they protect a quarter of the galaxy?

            “That’s what we have to figure out,” the general said. “I will personally go through these plans and see if there is a weakness in it.” She turned to Rey. “Go see if you can find out more.”

            “Yes, ma’am.”

XxXxX

            Kylo was lounging on his bed, not much else to do in his cell, when Rey stormed in.

            “Why didn’t you tell me they planned to destroy a quarter of the galaxy?” she demanded.

            Kylo sighed. He had been expecting this. “Because before everything, before my mother’s death, it was my plan to get rid of all the connections to the rebellion. I was so angry and I wanted to destroy everything, not just the rebellion, everything and start over.”

            “And build what in its place?”

            “I never got to that point. I never thought they would actually do it.” He knew what he build now. He was scared to say as much though. He feared her rejection of that idea.

            “Well they have put your plan in action.”

            “I know and only the rebellion can stop them. I would have been put to death for treason if I had tried and then they would have done it anyway.” Rey saw hatred in his eyes. She saw his disgust for this plan and the First Order’s enthusiasm for it. She could see that he would use his death to stop the plan if that was all he could do. It scared her and Kylo saw that.

            “Why do you care so much? Why do you want to stop them? It can’t just be for me,” she wondered. She wanted it to be just for her but that hate in her eyes made her question. She had only thought she brought light to him, not the darkness that came with hatred.

            “But it is. I don’t have your empathy and I don’t care two shits about that quarter of the galaxy. But I care about you and I know that you do care about the destruction that would have been wrought. That might still be. This was always all for you.”

“But I had thought I only brought light to you,” she stuttered out, still taken aback by the hatred he felt because of her.

“It is what most you bring to me but as darkness is a part of you it is also what I get from you.”

“This plan though.”

“We’ll find a way.” Kylo looked for the hope he normally saw in her eyes but all he saw was fear and mainly of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Kylo felt like his skin was on fire. He felt like there were bugs crawling under it making it ill-fitting and itch. He could barely breathe. He chest was tight and his heart pounded in his ears. He couldn’t get the sight of seeing fear in her eyes aimed at him out of his head. Of all the things he has seen in her eyes fear was never among them. His self-loathing was tearing at his skin. The quiet, relentless fear that had shone through her eyes hurt worse than when she had called him a monster. At least with that her eyes were defiant. Her fear felt like nails under his skin slowly trying to poke through the top. He wanted to unravel his skin with his finger nails. He wanted to dig his fingers into his wrists and pull out his veins.

            This cell didn’t help. He was trapped between these four walls and trapped in his own mind. He was never good at being inactive. He would always fill his time on his trip with inane tasks but there was always something. Here there was nothing but his own thoughts and the want to tear his skin from his bones. He wanted to be gone from here. He wanted to be in her arms with her hope reflected in him not this fear that he saw.

            He let out a frustrated scream loud enough to make the guard at the end of the hall nervous. When Rose passed the guard with food, she saw that he was unusually tense. He let her pass with a shaky nod. She heard a banging as she approached. When she opened the door to Kylo’s cell she saw him banging his fist against the rear wall.

            “What?” He yelled. He paused in hitting the wall. His self-disgust quickly turning to anger at her intrusion on his pain.

            “Food.” She surprised herself by not being scared. The dark leader seemed more like a child having a tantrum than a force to reckoned with.

            “I don’t want it.” He sneered at her over his shoulder.

            “I don’t care. You’ll get it anyways.”

            “Then leave it,” he growled.

            “Whatever you say Supreme Leader,” she mocked and set down the tray. She left him to his tantrum.

            Kylo was stunned. She had been making fun of him. He didn’t think that anyone would dare to do that. He thought them all too afraid. It was oddly refreshing for all that it was insulting.

            He looked at the food and realized he was hungry. And Force bless it, it wasn’t protein rations. _I really need to teach Rey what proper food is,_ he thought. Her like of protein rations was unreasonable. The simple act of eating calmed him down. The repetitive motions were relaxing and the food was good. His plate was picked clean before long. The energy spent by his outburst, his full stomach, the lack of sleep this past night made him settle down on his bed. He wanted Rey next to him but he knew it wasn’t the sleep cycle quite yet for her shift. He also knew she couldn’t sleep with him in his cell. Maybe they would be able to use their force connection. He slipped off into sleep.

XxXxX

            Kylo was woken out of sleep when he felt a presence standing over him. His mind flashed back to the Jedi temple. He didn’t think. He just reacted and force pushed the person away slamming them into the wall. He stumbled out of bed and reached for a lightsaber that wasn’t there. He took a moment to breath as the room was dark and he could hear no movement. He found the light switch and turned it on. He swung his head around to look at the presence he felt. He found Rey laying against the wall unresponsive. He rushed to her.

            “No, no,” he breathed. He felt her neck and by the force she was just knocked out. He pressed a button near the door calling help to him.

            Finn and Poe rushed into the cell half clothed.

            “What happened?” Finn asked as he kneeled next to Rey.

            “I was sleeping and I felt her but I didn’t realize it was her and I reacted.” Kylo had retreated into a corner, holding himself and staring at Rey. He had hurt her, he couldn’t believe that he had actually hurt her. He was shaking.

            Finn seeing his distress walked over to him. He kneeled down in front of Kylo. “Hey, look at me.” Kylo pulled his eyes from her and to Finn’s face. “She’ll be okay. We’ll make sure of that.”

            “I shouldn’t be around her. I am a danger to her. What if I had pushed her harder and instead of being just knock out she was, she was,” Kylo shook his head. He couldn’t dare think of that. Tears streamed down his face.

            “Stop that,” Finn commanded. He heard Poe leave. He knew Poe would take care of her.

            “But it’s all my fault.”

            Finn touched him gently. “It’s not your fault. A reaction like that isn’t the fault of you. It’s the fault of whatever past situation you thought you were in.”

            “I hurt her.” Even though he said he’d destroy her, he never actually wanted to. She was always too special to him.

            “And she will be fine. Poe and I will let you know the moment she wakes. Come now.” Finn pulled Kylo up. Finn steered Kylo to the bed and sat him down. “It’s late. You should get some more sleep.”

            Kylo nodded and Finn started getting up to go. Kylo grabbed his hand. “Don’t leave.”

            “Okay, let me just send a message to Poe and let him know.” Kylo let Finn go and he rose and left the cell momentarily. There was a terminal on the opposite side of the door which he used to send his message. Kylo was still sitting on the bed staring at a wall when Finn returned. Tears were still streaming down Kylo’s face. “Big spoon or little spoon?”

            “What?” Kylo tore his eyes away from the wall and looked at Finn.

            “I’m assuming I’m staying the night and this is a small bed. So big spoon or little spoon?” Finn explained.

            “Tonight? little spoon.” Kylo laid down on the bed and turned to face the wall that the bed was up against. Finn stripped off the rest of his outer clothing, turned off the lights and climbed in next to Kylo. Kylo was still shaking. Finn threw the blanket over them hoping it would help. Kylo stilled slightly. Finn started humming tunelessly. His voice was low and soft and though a different pitch reminded Kylo of his mother and all the songs she would sing for him. Kylo slowly fell into sleep with Finn’s humming in the background. Once Finn felt Kylo still he felt comfortable falling asleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

“Finn?” Rose had just walked in with Kylo’s breakfast tray in her hands and saw Finn still spooning Kylo.

            “Who?” Finn turned his head and saw Rose standing there in shock. “Rose,” he rolled out of bed and onto the floor. “fuck.”

            “What’s going on?” She has the same look in her eyes they day they first met.

            “Finn dear come back to bed,” Kylo mumbled. Rose dropped the tray of food. “Was that the sound of my breakfast falling on the floor?”

            “Yes,” Finn said because he didn’t know what else to. Rose was still staring at him with her sad eyes.

            “Thanks for ruining my breakfast.”

            Finn turned to Kylo. “Would you shut up?”

            “Not until I’m fully awake. I really don’t even want to be partially awake,” Kylo grumbled.

            “Then go back to sleep.” Rose watched the two argue. Their sense of familiarly scared her. Finn had been a stormtrooper once was he going back to that? But he was married to Poe. Rose didn’t know what to think.

            “Only if you come back to bed with me. You were warm and your humming was nice.” Kylo stretched his legs, his feet dangling over the end of the bed.

            “There are more pressing issues right now than your lack of warmth.” Finn gestured to Rose despite the fact that Kylo was still facing the wall half asleep.

            “But-” Rose uttered. Force it she was confused. Kylo seemed almost normal. And Finn was comfortable and responding to him. They spent the night together where they could have done more than just sleep. She didn’t want to think about that.

            “He’s not evil anymore,” Finn tried to explain.

            The door opened behind Rose. “He’s an ass but he’s our ass.” Poe was standing behind her.

            “I’m here of my own volition,” Kylo offered finally helping.

            “Why?” Rose asked.

            “Rey,” all three men said.

            “Speaking of her,” Poe started. Kylo sat up slowly in bed and looked at Poe waiting for more. “She is stable. The doctor said, although it was a pretty hard hit, she should be fine by the end of the day. She probably won’t remember how any of it happened.”

            “What happened to her?” Rose was concerned.

            “An accident,” Finn said. Kylo was looking down ashamedly and clenching his jaw. That was all Rose needed.

            “He did something to her, didn’t he?” She jabbed a finger at Kylo.

            “It was an accident,” Poe assured.

            “How can you be sure?”

            “You didn’t seem him after,” Finn said. “That’s why I was here this morning. He needed a friend.”

            “He could have been manipulating you,” Rose said.

            “I would never hurt her on purpose,” Kylo said it with such sincerity that Rose actually believed him. She still thought he was not deserving of any type of trust or compassion but she believed him when he said that.

            “I’m not okay with this,” Rose told them. “He’s an evil person.”

            “I know that is what you think right now and that’s okay. We just need you to not tell anyone. It would mean a traitor status for all of us.” Finn tried to get Rose to understand at least a little.

            “What does the general know?” Rose asked, trying to make up her mind.

            “She knows he came of his own free will and that currently he is our ally. She doesn’t know we have personal relationships with him,” Finn explained. “That knowledge would throw our judgment into question and probably ruin the entire plan of escape for the rebellion.”

            “I’m definitely questioning your judgement right now,” Rose told them.

            “Then don’t trust us. Just see for yourself. Just learn for yourself over this next week and keep this quiet. Okay?” Finn asked. Rose nodded. “I am rebel scum as you very well know this. I would not do anything to jeopardize it.” Rose stared at him for a moment.

            “I don’t like it but for you Finn, I will give it a try.”

            “Thank you.” Finn kissed her on the cheek.

            “Does this mean you can come back to bed now?” Kylo asked.

XxXxX

            Rey woke up that afternoon. Her head hurt and she didn’t know where she was. She looked over to find Finn sitting next to her.

            “What happened?” she asked immediately.

            “You hit your head. Do you remember anything?” There was no use telling her Kylo hurt her if she didn’t remember it.

            “I was—Kylo?” she wondered.

            “You were with him yes.”

            “He did this?” Finn nodded. “By why?”

            “It was a reaction and an accident. He was somewhere else. He didn’t realize it was you,” Finn explained.

            “How is he?”

            “Beating himself up over what he did even though it wasn’t his fault.” Finn was nonchalant, trying not to worry Rey. She didn’t need to know how wrecked he was over this. She guessed anyways.

            “He is in ruins, isn’t he?” she asked. Finn nodded. “Please go tell him I’m awake and I don’t blame him.”

            “I will.” He kissed her forehead as he got up.

XxXxX

            “She doesn’t blame you.” Finn entered the cell.

            “But I-” Kylo started.

            “She doesn’t blame you,” Finn insisted. “I just came from her now and she told me to assure you that she doesn’t blame you.”

            “When can I see her?” Kylo asked.

            “She should be out of bed tomorrow. I’m sure she will come see you as soon as she can,” Finn assured. “I unfortunately have to go to a meeting now. Do you want me to come after?”

            Kylo nodded, “Yes, please.”

XxXxX

            “We are convened to see what we have come up with after reviewing the plans for the attack,” Rine started the meeting.

            “We’ve believed we found a weakness in their plan,” a commander spoke up. “Much like Starkiller Base they are using tech to harness power from planetary bodies. Each time they blow up a planet they will use that energy created to help blow up the next planet. As long as we can stop them from harvesting the energy from the planets they won’t be able to carry out their plan.”

            “So we just stop them from destroying that first planet they won’t be able to continue with the rest of their plan,” someone said.

            “Easier said than done,” Poe said. “We’ll have to destroy the weapon itself and then hopefully find a way to either protect the planets from future attacks or wipe their memory, so they can’t rebuild at least right away.”

            “When Rey is better we shall see what she can get from our prisoner,” Rine told them. The majority of people looked around just now noticing that Rey wasn’t there.

            “What happened to her?” someone asked.

            “She fell and hit her head,” Finn explained.

            “He is the one who caused it, isn’t he, that man we have in our cells,” an aggressive voice called out. Angry voices started sounding around the room.

            “She had an accident that is all,” Poe called over them. “She’ll be on her feet tomorrow.”

            “Thank you, Poe, and you Finn,” Rine said. “Now, we cannot do more right now without more information. Make sure all your departments are doing their best to prepare and pack for our move. Dismissed.”


	14. Chapter 14

Rose walked down, passed all the other cells with Kylo’s dinner tray in her hands. She heard laughter coming from Kylo’s cell and it didn’t sound like anyone she knew. She hesitated to think it was Kylo. She didn’t think he was the type of person to actually laugh. She listened at the door for a moment.

            “And then, and then, she released the wrong switches and let lose the rathtars,” Finn was breathless from laughter and the same laugh she heard earlier met her ears in response to Finn.

            She opened the door and saw Kylo clutching his side from laughter. That fact that he could actually laugh made her warm up to him a bit and it wasn’t evil laughter. It was that deep belly laughter that came from pure ridiculousness. They turned to her as she walked in.

            “Ah, dinner,” Kylo laughed. “I am famished.” He looked her in the eyes. “Thank you very much!”

            “Your welcome?” she said. His humor and lightness were unexpected and took Rose a few moments to process. He seemed almost human. She mentally shook her head. She didn’t need to see him as such. She had to remember that he was a monster and not to be trusted. She set down his food tray and left.

            “I don’t think she likes me,” Kylo pointed out.

            Finn gave him a look. “She has very good reasons not to but we’re working on it. I have a feeling we need her to.”

            “Me too. She’ll need to come back with me when I leave,” Kylo explained.

            “Then we will make sure we get her on our side. We cannot let this war go one for much longer.”

            “No we cannot,” Kylo agreed. He got up and went to his food. He picked up his fork then paused. A long banging was coming from the end of the hallway. He looked at Finn who shook his head. He didn’t know either but he could probably guess.

            “Let me go see what is going on. I’ll be back.” Finn didn’t wait for a response and left.

            He opened the door at the end of the hallway and was confronted with a mob yelling angrily. About what he couldn’t quite place yet. The mod turned to him the moment he appeared.

            “He is a threat even caged why did you bring him here?”

            “Because we need the information he can give us,” Finn said.

            “We could survive without him.”

            “Could we?” Poe’s voice could be heard over the crowd and they turned to him. “You know as well as I do that we are outmatched by the First Order. It is simply a matter of them having more resources than we do. We are simply a rodent trying not to be squished by the boot of the First Order. The man we have in our cells has information that we can use to trap those boots. At least for a little while. Enough time to hopefully become a match for them again.”

            “He could have killed Rey.”

            “And you want retribution for that?” Poe stated.

            “Yes!”

            “Wouldn’t the best retribution, the best revenge be for us to wring him dry off all the information we can from him and then destroy the organization he leads until it is no more?” Poe paused. “We are better than this. Even if his death wouldn’t mean our destruction, which is does, we shouldn’t lash out in anger or fear. We should stand together with love and hope. Killing him will leave us unsatisfied and angrier than we were before. I know Rey means a lot to all of us. To a lot of us she is our hope and we want to protect that hope from the darkness in those cells. The best way to protect her from that darkness is to stand with her and her mission rather than destroy it before it is seen through.”

            Finn was looking at Poe in awe. Poe grabbed the attention of the mob and calmed them. He was even making them ashamed of themselves by their rash actions and desires.

            “Go back to your posts and remember hope is only there if we stand with each other,” Poe dismissed them and surprisingly they obeyed.

            Finn rushed up to him. “Damn I love you,” he said and kissed Poe on the lips. “I am also slightly turned on right now.”

            Poe chuckled. “I love you too, Finn.” Poe leaned in to whisper into Finn’s ear. “If you’re not needed tonight I’m sure we could have some fun.”

            “Why not right now?” Finn asked.    

            “I’m sure Kylo is waiting for you to get back to him.” Poe smiled ruefully. He would have taken Finn right then and maybe even right there but he still didn’t fully trust Kylo and keeping him placated kept him from being a major threat.

            “We could do it in front of him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Finn suggested.

            “I’m sure he wouldn’t.” Poe smiled. “I however was planning on seeing Rey. I told her I would come to her after the meeting.”

            “I’ll see you later then love.” Finn kissed Poe’s cheek.

            “See you sweetheart.”

XxXxX

            “What was going on out here?” Kylo asked the moment Finn walked through the door.

            “A mob wanting your head for hurting Rey.” Finn didn’t think lying to him would have gotten anywhere. The truth was always better.

            “I don’t blame them.”

            “Stop that,” Finn commanded.

            “Stop what?” Kylo asked.

            “Wallowing in your self-pity. I know you are an angsty dark leader but wallowing in your self-pity will get you nowhere. You know she is awake and okay and doesn’t blame you. It is time to move on Kylo.”

            “Ben,” Kylo told him.

            “What?”

            “Don’t call me call me Kylo, call me Ben. It’s my name after all.”

            “Okay Ben it is.”

XxXxX

            Rey went straight from the infirmary to Kylo’s cell the next day. One they needed more information from him and two she desperately wanted to see him.

            “Ben,” she said as she flew into his arms.

            “I never want to be parted from you again,” Kylo said into her shoulder.

            “Neither do I,” she replied.

            “I’m sorry for what I did to you, not just the night before last, but everything else I did to you. I know sorry doesn’t even cut it but it’s a start.” He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

            “Oh Ben, I’ve already forgiven you.”

            He nodded. “I bet you need more information.” He changed the subject he still wasn’t used to feeling these emotions.

            “Yes, particularly the weapon they plan on using and if there is any defense against it.” She was relieved he brought it up. She felt like she was using him with how much information she needed from him. He dug through his bag and produced another memory device.

            “This has everything on the weapon.” He handed it to her. Rey took it and put it in her pocket. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She wanted him right here and right now.

            Rose walked in as they started making out. They turned to her and acted like embarrassed teenagers that had just gotten caught by their parents. Rose set the tray down and noticed how they kept on gazing at each other. She found she saw hope in Kylo’s eyes. She never expected that to be there. She also saw some of the deepest love there as well. She’s only ever seen that look shared between Finn and Poe. If he was capable of love, of that deep love that she has only seen once before, then maybe just maybe he was actually redeemable and not such a horrible person.

            “You guys have fun.” Rose left them.

            Rose had brought Rey back to her senses. “I should really bring this to the general. The more time we have with this the better. I will be back.”

XxXxX

            The information about the weapon was just what everyone needed. It boosted everyone’s mood and gave them hope. The would soon find a way to destroy it and then protect themselves against it should it become a problem again.

            Rey was ecstatic when she arrived back at Kylo’s cell.

            “Everything went well?” Kylo assumed when she walked in. He was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. What else was he going to be doing.

            “Yes,” she kissed him on the cheek. “It was just what everyone needed. We have hope again.” She straddled him. “All thanks to you.” She ran her hands over his chest. “Now how do I want to go about thanking you for it.”

            He smiled. “I have a few ideas.” He kissed her soft and teasingly. He slid his hands under her top. He kissed her again this time long and greedy. Her hands found his hair and gripped it as he started trailing kisses down her neck. He wanted to leave marks but damn did he know it was not a good idea right now. She wouldn’t be able to explain it. Well at least he wouldn’t leave any visible marks. He removed his mouth from her neck and pulled off her shirt. He pulled her close again and nibbled along her collar bone. He dipped down and made a mark right below her sternum. When he sucked on a nipple her hands found his hair again and this time she pulled. Kylo enjoyed the pain and nibbled on her nipple causing her to pull harder. He grunted and dug his fingers into her back.

            She could feel his erection pressing into her. She started moving her hips, slowly grinding into him. She heard his breath hitch. He removed his mouth form her nipples and pulled her down to kiss her hard and desperately. She tugged his shirt over his head and ran her nails down his back. She turned him and pushed him down onto the bed. She placed her mouth on his neck and then moved downward across his stomach. She thanked the force he no longer wore high waisted pants as she sprinkled kisses along his waist band. She took a hand and rubbed his erection through his pants. Kylo sucked in his breath.

            “Please,” he begged. Rey slipped down his pants. She stroked his erection with her hand, trailing her fingers up and down his shaft. “Rey,” he breathed. She placed her mouth on his tip. “Fuck.” His hands went to her hair as she slid her mouth down to take all of him. She sucked slowly back up. “Force fuck it Rey.” She loved hearing her name come from him when his voice was husky with desire. She started moving her mouth slowly up and down. She soon started getting little moans from him. She increased her pace. She wanted to make him moan loud enough where the guard at the end of the hall questioned what was going on. He did start moaning louder but it wasn’t enough. She slipped a finger in his ass and when she started moving it in and out in time with her mouth he moaned loud enough for it to be heard down the hall. He came swiftly into her mouth.

            She got up and quickly washed her hands before settling back down on the bed with him. He smiled and kissed her. He lowered himself to her waist. He slipped off her pants and settled his head between her legs. “I love the way you taste.” He licked his lips before licking her. He teased and she squirmed under him.

            “More,” she commanded. He did as she commanded. He sucked and nibbled and licked. He made Rey lost in her own desire. He knew what she liked by now. “Ben,” she moaned when did a particular trick with his tongue. “I’m so close, Ben, More please.” More was his pleasure. He made her come, not once but three times before stopping.

            He was hard again. He let Rey breathe for a moment before slipping himself into her. He kissed her long and hard then started moving his hips, thrusting gently into her. Rey was glad that they had found time to sleep together again. On the ship they had nothing but time but now Rey was often doing other things. They were both feeling connected once more. Kylo didn’t last long. He had had too much pent up energy. Rey who had still be sensitive from her last orgasms had serval more and took a breath when he finished and slid out of her.

            They settled back down on the bed and threw the blanket over them.

            “I don’t ever want this to end,” he said.

            “Neither do I, but when you go back to the First Order.”

            “What if you come with me?” he asked. It had been something he had been mulling over.

            “How would we even get away with that? It’s not like you can take me prisoner when you’re just let go yourself,” she said.

            “You know they’ll have no respect for me if I don’t escape before the week is up. And with all the information I’ve given you guys they will probably remove me as Supreme Leader and Hux will take over instead and he is worse, right now at least, than I am,” he explained.

            She had to admit he was right. “If you were to ‘escape’ you could easily take me as a prisoner. They’ll think you have brought an advantage to them. I’m the resistance’s hero and I probably have sensitive information I could give them.”

            “But we need one more thing,” he told her.

            “Rose,” they said together.

            “I don’t know why we need her but we do,” she sighed.

            “It will help sell the escape. A traitor always is good for a reasonable escape,” he added.

            “It’s not just that though,” she groaned.

            “I know, my light. I can’t see why we need her either.” He cuddled close to her.

            “She just needs to come around.”

            “She will.”


	15. Chapter 15

Rose sighed. She was carrying Kylo’s lunch tray and she kind of wanted to talk to him. It had been nagging at her that he might be a different person than she perceived him as. Maybe if she talked to him, she would be able to sort out of he was to be trusted or not. She walked into his cell. She set down the tray on the table and sat down in one of it’s chairs.

            “Come,” she told him. “There is enough for two.”

            He walked over and cautiously sat down on the edge of the chair. He grabbed his fork and started to eat.

            “Why are you here?” she asked.

            “Rey, she’s the only one I have left, well rather was the only one.” He figured telling her the whole and honest truth would be easier and he trusted her enough to tell her.

            “Was?”

            “Poe and Finn, especially Finn. I don’t think Poe fully trusts me yet and he has good reason not to,” he told her.

            “What are his reasons, if you know.” She didn’t really have set questions for her interview with him.

            “I tortured him to get information out of him when the map to Skywalker first appeared,” he tried not to say it too nonchalantly.

            “That’s not really something you can come back from.” Rose was surprised that he had admitted that. She knew he wanted to look good for her and that definitely wasn’t good.

            “I don’t think I ever will and I’m okay with that. I’m just glad for the trust he has given me. The trust that mainly deals with his protectiveness of Finn,” he explained.

            “Do you have a special relationship with Finn?”

            “He is such a delight. We’re not sexual. I’m not sure we ever will be. He is a friend and I haven’t had one of those in a while.”

            “Rey isn’t a friend?” she asked.

            “She is but she is also so much more than that. Having someone who is just simply a friend, like Finn is, is very special.” He didn’t realize how much he cared for the failed stormtrooper until now. He would do anything for the dude.

            The way he talked about Finn made her make up her mind. She didn’t know how much of this person was present in him before but it was here now and even if he still had some dark tendencies he was a person who needed companionship and trust. He was a person, a human, and she found a human that she might actually enjoy.

            “Well I’m sold,” she told him. “Kylo,” she held out her hand for him.

            “Please call me Ben, Rose,” he said as he took her hand.

            “Ben, then.”

XxXxX

            “I’ve talked to Rine, she agrees with the plan of escape. I’m preparing everything now. We leave tomorrow,” Rey told Kylo and she bounced into his cell.

            “Do Finn and Poe know?” he asked.

            “Yes, they are instrumental for the plan. How’s Rose coming along?” she wondered.

            “She calls me Ben,” he smiled. He liked the feisty rebel.

            “Have you said anything about the plan of escape to her yet?”

            “No.”

            “What about a plan of escape?” Rose asked as she walked in. She was pale.

            “If I want to take down the First Order, an escape, well rather what is seen to be an escape by them. I need to be able to keep my power and my respect and an escape will help with that. I could go on if you wish. I’m not sure I quite I explained it fully,” he sputtered off. He felt like he sounds like babbling idiot.

            “No, I get it,” she assured. “A prisoner of war commands no respect but someone who has escaped enemy hands does. When do you leave?”

            “Tomorrow. I just have to give Rey the information about how to repel their trackers and sensors,” he told her.

            “Will you two be okay being separated?” Rose asked.

            “We won’t be. I need my own prisoner of war,” he explained.

            “Ah,” she paused, “and you’ll need someone help you escape, a traitor.” Their plan was starting to come together for her. “That’s why you wanted me to know. You want me to be your traitor.”

            “Yes, and because for some reason you will needed in more than just that compacity. Neither me nor Rey know for what yet but we can both sense that you have an important role to play in the destruction of the First Order and the bringing of balance back to the galaxy.” He really hoped she would come with. They wouldn’t be able to do it without her.

            “Balance?” she asked to give her time to make a decision.

            “Ben and I will create a galaxy in balance together. It will neither be light nor dark but gray. The galaxy has its own methods for keeping itself in balance. With great light comes great darkness and balancing somewhere in between that, as to not allow great darkness, is what we both strive for.” Rey grabbed Ben’s hands and squeezed.

            “And I am to be a part of that?”

            “Yes,” the said together. Rose was surprised by their certainty. She wasn’t a hero of the rebellion just a woman who had found herself in the right place and right time. They saw her question in her eyes.

            “It’s the everyday people who make the best heroes. They are the ones who know what we are actually fighting for. Big heroes don’t always see what is going on. The see the big picture not the individuals that make up that big picture while the every day people always see the individuals.” Ben was surprisingly inspirational for being a dark leader.

            “Then it’s my time to do my part. I will be your traitor. I will do my best to play my part.” Rose took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. It didn’t work.

            “I am sure you will do wonderfully.” Rey smiled at Rose. “After all the force wills it.”

            “Still means I have to try.”

            “You are already a badass. There is no trying needed,” Kylo explained. “You mocked me like on your time seeing me. Not everyone would have had the balls to do that. Like that was impressive. Even if I was just an asshole with anger issues, which I am, but if I was just that and not the Supreme leader also it would have still been impressive. Not everyone is brave enough to poke an angry bear.”

            “You’re right. I had forgotten I did that. It seemed like such a trivial thing at the time.” She smiled.

            “See you are already a badass. If you ever question it just remember that.”

            “I will.”

XxXxX

            Rey handed Kylo his lightsaber. He took it, nodding grimly. He was nervous for this escape. So many things could go wrong and so many things probably would. He turned as Rose walked in, his dinner tray in her hands. There was enough food for three. They sat down to eat in silence. This would be the last meal they would get that wasn’t some sort of rations until they made it to the First Order. Depending on how the escape went that could be a while. They savored the food.

            The Resistance was working on upgrading their systems as to not be detected by the First Order. They would be working around the clock. They hoped the extra personnel roaming around would help them be less noticeable rather than sell them out. Kylo was wearing clothes that one might find an engineer in instead of his usual black ensemble. The material itched and made Kylo uncomfortable. He would be glad to get out of it once they were clear of the resistance.

            Finn and Poe entered the cells carrying two bags. One was for Rey and the other for Rose. They handed the bags to them silently. They knew the importance of this mission but they would miss them, Rey, Rose, and even Kylo. If there was any other way, a way in which they didn’t have to leave, they would do it in a heartbeat but there wasn’t.

            “Here,” Finn held out a memory device to Kylo. “This will corrupt the computers of the First Order. If it works right they will not know anything was tampered with. The plans for the weapon will still be there just with certain flaws that won’t allow it to work once it is built.”

            “Thank you,” Kylo grabbed the device from Finn.

Silence fell again. It was time to go. They all wanted to say good bye and to maybe say some words of encouragement but none of them seemed to know how. It was the uncertainty that they might never see each other again that kept their words back. How was one supposed to say, ‘please don’t die, I’ll miss you too much if you do’, along with ‘if your fail the galaxy will fall into darkness’. The first sounded needy and selfish, the second too harsh and lacked hope.

            “Finn,” Kylo started. “My friend,” he paused and struggled for words he wasn’t used to saying. “I love you. You have done so much for me and I greatly appreciate everything. This will not be the last time I see you. Your destiny lies with mine. I can feel that and I can feel that both of our destinies are not over yet. I don’t know when I will see you again but I will.” He turned to Poe. “Thank you for teaching me not to always be in control. It was a lesson I needed to learn and a fun lesson at that. Take care of yourself and most importantly take care of Finn. You are a great leader and I look forward to seeing you become such. Don’t die before I can see that happen.” Kylo and Poe clasped hands in a silent agreement and mutual respect. Even with their journeys into kink with each other there would always be a barrier between them. Poe would never fully trust Kylo and Kylo kept his distance because of that but their respect for either other kept the barrier as thin as possible.

            Rose spoke next, to Finn. “You have always found allies where you have least expected them to be. I hope to carry that luck with me. You changed, you turned from the dark, I’m sure others will as well.”

            “If you are there to help them I am sure they will,” Finn assured her. “You are a force to be reckoned with Rose.” They embraced tightly. When they pulled apart both had tears streaming down their faces.

            “Be safe rebel scum. You too, Poe. You are the future of the Resistance. It better be here when I return.” She said that last part to Kylo as well. It was his information they were acting on. If any of that information was wrong, they would all probably die.

            Rose kept her words short and concise. She was worried if she said more she wouldn’t be able to stop. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She told herself that she would see these two again. She didn’t give herself any other option to think about.

            The two men looked at Rey. She was the only one who hadn’t said goodbye. She swallowed, goodbyes had never been easy for her. The last time she had truly said goodbye to someone they never came back. She needed to see them again. Finn was her first and oldest friend. That was not something she wanted to give up.

            “Finn,” she started. She wasn’t sure how to continue. “If I come back and find you dead I will murder you. You are not a person I care to lose.” She grabbed his face and pulled it down so she could kiss his forehead. She turned to Poe. “Don’t go anywhere where I can’t follow.”

            “No one is ever really gone,” he replied and pulled her into a hug.

            “Poe, one last thing before we leave,” Kylo said. “You have so much of Leia in you. She would be proud.”

            “She would be proud of you too, Ben. She never stopped loving you.” Kylo felt breathless after Poe’s words. Kylo, Ben stared at Poe before folding him into a hug. Ben had to take deeps breaths so he wouldn’t start crying.

            “It’s time to go,” Ben said as they pulled apart.

            The three of them, Rey, Ben, and Rose gathered their stuff. Leaving the Resistance turned out to be easier than they expected. They slipped unnoticed out of the rebel base and into the wilderness around it. Now they just had to make it to the First Order.


End file.
